Their Daily Lives
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "Hey, Landkarte?"/"Yes ?"/"I thought you've gone home earlier than me, back then."/"Well, I almost did."/"And…?"/"But then, I remembered that you didn't bring your own umbrella today. So I returned to the gate, and luckily I saw you there. So yeah."-story 18 updated!
1. Story 1: As Red as an Apple

It was just another calm and peaceful day at the Manor.

Profe and Relikt were making breakfast in the kitchen together. Vertrag—being the most patient residence in that manor—was trying to wake Zehel up, but since thirty minutes ago he started his sacred task, there's no sign of the other man's awakening and that almost made him went berserk if Fest didn't volunteered himself to do the 'sacred task of waking Zehel up' this morning.

He just needed to spill a bucket full of cold water on the muscular man's face, and Zehel really wake up after that.

Vertrag facepalmed instantly when he watched those two start their morning argument today.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Their Daily Lives**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Family – General

**Rate:** T, for the ending of this lame fic :D

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost belongs to Yukino Ichihara & Yuki Amemiya.

**Warning(s):** Hints of shonen ai, chibi!Landkarte-Ea, child's innocent words, AU, collections of oneshots, and grammar mistakes.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Story 1**

**~As Red as an Apple~**

**Oo-O-oO**

"Morning all…"

A light-haired boy replied that grumpy greeting with a wide smile on his face, while the other boy with dark-hair just nodded his head and continued to eat his breakfast without caring about Zehel's daily morning argument with Fest and Profe that day. Everything was happened normally, until Relikt put a plate full of apples on top of the table and Landkarte's eyes became tearful instantly.

Several seconds later, the second youngest residence in that manor broke out crying.

While Ea and Zehel was taken aback and could only sat in their place when Profe and Fest were trying to calm him up, Relikt gave the apples a curious glance and decided to put them back to the fridge again.

Landkarte's cry stopped right after Relikt put those apples inside the fridge.

Vertrag and Relikt blinked.

Ea, being the youngest and the one who easily trapped in curiosity the most, stood up from his chair and opened the fridge's door to show Landkarte the apples again.

And so he continued to cry again.

But after Vertrag closed the door, Landkarte calmed down slowly.

Open the door and he cried, close the door and he calmed again. They did it several times to proof the guilty of the apples until Fest became tired of hearing Landkarte's cry and their-can-be-called-prank and decided to close the fridge's door for the last time. Zehel winced when Fest struck him on the head after he tried to open the cursed door again later.

"There, there, my Dear. No need to cry again. Would you like to tell us why did you cry today?" Profe asked, patting the younger boy's head like a mother who was calming her son down with gentle smile on her lips. Landkarte hiccupped slightly before pointing at the fridge and… Ea?

"I-it's the apples—"

"What's wrong with those apples, Landkarte? You love to eat them, don't you?" It's Relikt's turn to voice his question. His feeling said that this 'accident' had a tie with something that happened last night before those two boys went to sleep.

"I-I do! B-but, but—but—but—! UWAAAH! I can't eat them anymore!"

Vertrag and Fest exchanged their glances, swearing mentally and agreed silently if this really had a tie with something that Zehel did last night, they'd hit that spiky-haired man with the closest thing they could grab in seconds.

"Why can't you eat them, hmm? Did they scare you in your dream?"

"N-n-no. They're not."

"What's the reason, then?" A sweat could be seen hanged itself behind Ea's head now. And after Ea's turn to speak, Landkarte cried again as loud as he can.

Relikt, Fest, and Vertrag threw death glares on the oldest residence when he tried to escape from the kitchen silently.

"Y-yesterday, I saw Ea's cheeks became red after Zehel teased him about something that I didn't know. They're as red as apples, and whenever I wanted to eat apple, Ea's cheek is the one that come to my mind and I'm imagining I'm going to eat Ea's cheek and I can't eat them anymore~!"

Profe giggled amusedly, Ea facepalmed, Landkarte still cried, and the fours older males in the manor was 'playing' catch-the-criminal instantly after they heard Landkarte's statement. Each of them—except for Zehel, who was considered as the 'criminal'—brought their own weapon; Fest with his thick dictionary, Vertrag with the broom which was standing next to him before Zehel ran away, and Relikt with his own shoes. Zehel had to run away for his own safety since their murderous aura could be felt by anyone who was standing near, no matter who they were—be it a cat, a mouse, or even birds outside who chose to fly before something could hurt them.

"So, you can't eat apples again because they're almost similar with Ea's blushing cheeks, my Dear?"

Landkarte nodded, still sobbing softly and eyes red from too much crying that morning.

"But do you like Ea when his cheeks become red like last night, hmm?"

A nod again, but Ea's feeling became bad. Even though he was just a 6 years old boy, he knew something was going to be amiss when Profe 'smiled like that'.

'Smiled like that' mean 'smiling sweetly with witchy laugh as the background music played from nowhere', by the way.

"There, there. Let's continue the breakfast, then. Otherwise, we'll be late to go to school—and just ignore it if you hear that moron's screaming, okay? He deserves it, anyway."

Right after Profe said it, Ea shivered when he heard the familiar painful scream the long-haired teen mentioned before.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**[**Several years later…**]**

"Hey! Don't run away, Ea~!"

"The hell if I'm going to stop now, Jerk!"

"But—"

"There's no 'but' for this time!"

Profe giggled amusedly, while Vertrag—who was taking care of his nephew that day—just sighed loudly when he heard the youngest residences daily morning argument.

He felt _déjà vu_ for it, by the way.

"And there you're, sulking even before you listen to my reason!"

"I'm not sulking! I just couldn't accept that stupid reason of yours!"

A playful smirk appeared on Landkarte's face. "Is-that-so~?"

If Tiashe wasn't there, Ea would be gladly kicked that loafer till he fly away to the North Pole right now. "If you use 'because your cheeks looks like apples' for reason to kiss and bit my cheeks suddenly again, you Jerk, don't you even dare to think I'm your friend again for the rest of your life!"

"EEEH?! SO CRUEL!"

"I should be the one who said that to you!"

And they continued their argument, even when they're in their way to their school; ignoring the looks they gained from debating that ambiguous reason Landkarte stated first when they entered Junior High School, of course.

Somewhere in the manor, Zehel hid himself from getting the punishment Fest and Relikt's promised to him a long, long time ago.

**.**

**.**

**The End.**


	2. Story 2: Badinage and Birthday

"Have you heard about it, my Dear?"

The dark-haired teen with stoic amethyst eyes just shot her a questioning look. His mouth still munching on his lunch; his own handmade fried rice accompanied by a glass of iced tea, his favorite menu since he came here.

The woman in purple dress giggled amusedly. Ea's way of eating was always fun to be seen. His cold surface disappeared instantly when he was eating, no matter what time it was. Be it at breakfast, lunch, dinner, or even when he woke up at midnight to watch TV alone, he always looked like a child. **/**_No wonder Landkarte never wanted to miss this scene every day,_**/** Profe thought with gentle smile plastered on her lips.

But, well, this wasn't the topic she wanted to discuss about with the younger teen, anyway.

"Have you heard the rumor about Landkarte falling in love with someone in your school?"

Ea choked immediately after he heard that shocking question.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Their Daily Lives**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Family – General

**Rate:** T

**Warning(s):** AU, lame ending, hints of shonen ai everywhere, and grammar mistakes—need beta reader now, I think… *sulk*

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara.

**A/N: **Birthday fic for Ea. Thank you for reminding me in your PM, YanaNeko! #hug

**Oo—O—oO**

**Story 2**

**~Badinage and Birthday~**

**Oo—O—oO**

"Eh? What's wrong, Ea?"

Ea was still trying to control himself when he arrived at Vertrag's place; panting heavily after running around the manor just to find 'The One Who Know Everything' after Profe.

It's not that he actually cared about that loafer—he's just curious about the truth of that rumor.

It's just that and nothing else.

…or was there…?

"Well, control your breath first—inhale, exhale. Good, keep it up. Now, sit down and drink this. You must be tired from running, am I right?" The blond man said while offering a glass of cold water to him. Ea muttered 'thank you' and drank it all immediately after he received the glass. After regained his strength to ask, he opened his mouth to speak—

"IS THAT TRUE THAT LANDKARTE IS FALLING IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE, VERTRAG?!"

- only to be cut by a hysterical blond man whom they knew the most who he was.

If that man wasn't the one who've babysit him when he's still a child, Ea would like to send him to the North Pole with his kick immediately.

"…thank you for voicing my question, Relikt. Now, would you please calm down and let Vertrag answers that?"

Realizing that he had made the teen's gloomy aura appeared in seconds, Relikt quickly shut his mouth and sat calmly beside Ea to listen to another blond man in front of him.

Meanwhile, in other place, a certain teen with long bangs on the left side of his face was hugging a photo with wide, happy smile on his face.

**#**

The next day, Ea appeared at school with panda eyes and messy bed hair that made his classmates shocked.

Landkarte, who went to school first because he couldn't wake Ea up like usual that morning, rubbed his eyes twice to make sure he didn't get the wrong person in his sight. But even after his eyes became rather sore because he rubbed it hard, the one that appeared in his eyes with that unusual panda eyes and messy hair was still the same person.

Simply put, it really was Ea who sat with grimace look on his face.

And, just like what usually happened when something strange happened in front of him, Landkarte screamed frightfully and ran to his comrade instantly.

"What's wrong, Ea? Did you get some nasty nightmares last night? Or did Zehel do some terrible pranks on you again today? Uwaaah! Sorry for not waiting for you today! I really am sorry~!" he screamed hysterically while hugging the poor, almost breathless dark-haired teen in his arms. If he didn't notice that his best friend almost died by his own hand, he wouldn't let him go and became more worried than now. "Sorry for that. Would you like to tell me the reason, Ea?"

Ea looked at him with frown on his face, and then turned his head away.

Again, their classmates had to try to resist the urge to shut Landkarte's mouth with glue when the said teen screamed again. But it wasn't a matter for Ea, anyway, since he had lived with the hysterical teen since more than a decade and heard the noise he made every day in his life.

But still, the thought of Landkarte having a girlfriend (or something like that, just in case if he preferred the same gender and not the opposite one) made Ea worried. Had a lover mean that Landkarte would leave him to be with that person, and if Landkarte left him to be with the person he loved so much mean that he'd be all alone again, like when he's still living with his original family.

And Ea didn't want to be alone again.

He realized that Profe and the others were still there for him, but the thought of not being able to hear Landkarte's noisy voice and not being able to see his bright smile…

"…hey, Landkarte."

Landkarte blinked. Did Ea just speak to him just now…?

"May I ask something to you?" Ea asked with dull tone on his voice. Landkarte nodded immediately, hoping that Ea's condition would be better after he spoke about the heavy weight on his mind. He had thought that Ea would ask something serious like the homework he hadn't done yesterday, but he didn't ever thought that Ea would ask something that made him laughed out loud like that—a question like, "Are you really falling in love with someone now?" wasn't something that Landkarte thought would come out from Ea's mouth. Especially with those panda eyes which signed that the questioner couldn't sleep because of that.

"You—you—"

"Don't laugh, you moron!" Oh my. Those red blushes on Ea's cheeks made him hungry now.

After a minute full of laughter and Ea's incoherent cursing, Landkarte calmed down slowly and smiled amusedly. "Where did you hear that, hmm? From Profe? Or maybe Vertrag?"

"…knew it from Profe for the first time and I asked about the truth from Vertrag."

Landkarte chuckled again. "So curiosity really killed the Cat."

"I'm not a cat."

"But, honestly, your eyes look like those that cats have."

"Shut up."

"And you don't want to hear the answer?"

"…speak it up, then."

"Honestly again, Ea, it's true that I'm falling in love."

Ea's amethyst eyes widened. "Do I know her?"

Landkarte puffed his cheek to restrain his laughter.

Ea frowned again. "…not 'she'?"

Landkarte shook his head with amused smirk on his face.

"Then it's 'he'…?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no~"

"…you're not falling in love with Teddy Bear again, are you?"

"Do I look like a kindergartener now, Ea?"

"If someone sees it from personality side, then the answer is 'yes'."

"How mean. But I'm really a 16-years old High School student, you know?"

"Aah. I'm not a moron to forget such things."

"Then guess it again—you do know him very well."

"Very well?"

"Too well, actually."

"Is it—"

"—even if you mentioned my acquaintances' names one by one, I would answer 'no' for my own safety."

"Then tell me."

"Never. Guess it yourself."

"Land—"

"Ah, the bell is ringing. Gotta go back to my chair now~! Ja, Ea!"

For the first time in his life as a student, Ea felt like he was going to murder the one who rang the bell just now.

**#**

"—a."

Ea frowned, but he hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"Oi, Ea—"

His frown deepened. **/**_Is that Zehel's voice?_**/**

"WAKE UP, EA! THERE'S FROGS SITTING ON YOUR PILLOW!"

The dark-haired teen immediately woke up and hid behind the caller's back. His frightful expression became stoic again when he realized that it's just a part of Zehel's cruel prank—again. "What a moron I am, falling for the same trick twice today…" he mumbled softly, ignoring Zehel's laughter which filled the once quiet room. The older man immediately asked for an apology when he realized that Ea's gloomy aura has started to appear again, and again ignored by the rather-ignorant teen behind him.

"So, what's your problem again? It's like… what..." Ea stared at the clock on his table, "…almost twelve o'clock in the midnight? What kind of illness you're getting now, Zehel?"

"I'm not getting any illness currently, dear Ea—"

"Stop mimicking Profe's way of saying my name, Old Man. You're not a gentle woman like she is."

"—I'm not an old man, Brat. I'm just turned 26 last month."

"Whatever. Now, do you mind telling me about your motives of waking me up in the middle of the night?"

"Well, Landkarte's getting some fever again and—"

"Why didn't you tell me about it earlier, you Geezer?!"

When the youngest residence ran from his room, Zehel picked up his cellphone and dialed the only female residence of this manor's number. "He's coming to the other Brat's bedroom. Be prepared, Profe."

**.**

Ea was running carelessly on the stairways when he suddenly saw a silhouette in front of windows.

He sighed loudly and tried to follow that silhouette while mentally cursing Landkarte's habit of sleep-walking when he's getting fever. "That Jerk really pissed me off!"

Unknown by him, a certain long-haired woman who was standing behind the wall giggled cutely. Now she knew another reason of Landkarte's hobby to do pranks on Ea. "And yet, you do care about him even if you yelled like that, don't you?"

**.**

"Landkarte!"

No response. The 'sleep-walking' teen was still running to God only knew where, ignoring Ea's shouts and heavily panting sound far behind him.

It's when he reached to the backyard; he suddenly stopped and made the ignorant Ea bumped into his back. The sudden lamp lights made Ea's eyes blinded by the light for a moment. And when he regained his ability to see everything clearly, the first thing that came to his sight was Landkarte's trademark playful smirk.

And he noticed that loafer's eyes were opened.

In other words, he didn't sleep-walking like what Zehel told him before.

Before his gloomy aura appeared again, Landkarte grabbed his arm to support him to stand by himself. While the other giggling happily, Ea mumbled something incoherently—cursing Zehel and his mind that full of tricks to do pranks, maybe?

"Happy birthday, Ea~!"

Right after Landkarte said it, confetti suddenly popped out on top of his head and made him winced slightly. Trumpets sound could be heard from his surrounding too at the same time. He didn't try to push Landkarte when he hugged him like usual; he just stood still and bent his head, trying to hide the tears that falling from his eyes. He didn't try to run too when Zehel's hand ruffled his already messed up hairs. He accepted those gestures gratefully, biting his mouth so that nobody would realize he's crying now.

"Ah. It seems like he's crying, Brother."

…scratch that. He had failed on his task to keep it as secret when Vertrag's younger brother said it out loud.

**/**_Damn Krowell,_**/ **he cursed mentally. The grey-haired teen ignored his death glare and kept reading his book, ignoring the fact that the light was rather dim.

"Eeh? Ea's crying? There, there—no need to cry again, Ea! Everyone's here to celebrate your birthday now!" Landkarte said happily. He pulled the still crying Ea to the place where Fest was standing. He gave the dark-haired teen knife to cut the big, two layered birthday cake with 16-shaped candles on it. Ea rubbed his eyes with his pajama sleeves, and accepted the knife with blush on his cheeks.

Again, Landkarte had to resist his urge to do the 'usual thing' when he saw those blushes on Ea's cheeks.

"Come on, Ea, cut them and give the first piece to your best friend!" Krom said cheerfully. Despite his age that had reached thirty—he's the older brother of Vertrag, anyway—, he didn't look old. His rather childish demeanor made him looked younger than his real age.

And he did like what Krom told him to do. But he's rather hesitant when he had to give it, and fortunately Fest realized it. "You can save it for later, you know?"

Ea mentally thanked him for this.

**.**

"Don't you want to do it now, Landkarte?"

The light-haired teen turned around to see the owner of that voice. He smiled when he realized that it's Krowell, not a ghost or something like that which was rumored to live in this manor just like what Zehel had told him in his childhood. "What do you mean, Krowell?"

Krowell sighed slightly. He closed his book and stared blankly at his schoolmate's face before saying, "Don't you want to tell him about the answer of his question this morning?"

"Ah. So that's what you're talking about."

"Quit playing fool and be serious already."

"You're speaking like him now."

"At least, I'm not a _kuudere_ or _yandere_ type."

Landkarte chuckled amusedly. "And why did you want me to do it so badly, Krowell?"

"No particular reason. Just want to see his reaction when he knew the answer."

"Curiosity kills the Cat, people said."

"No matter how you look at me, Landkarte, I'm not a cat or have cat-like eyes like that guy."

"Well, that's true…" Landkarte scratched the back of his head and hummed childishly. "But, you know, I think it's not the time to tell him the answer; I don't want to see him shocked again like before, when I lied to him about being fall in love with Teddy Bear."

Krowell inhaled deeply, and Landkarte frowned when he saw it.

"You're laughing."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Not."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not laughing."

"Then why did you inhale deeply like that?"

"…I'm a human who need to breathe so I wouldn't die in young age, my friend."

"Liar."

"You're saying it like you've never done it before."

"So you admit that you're lying."

"…forgot to do my homework. Need to go home now."

"Don't run away, you liar!"

**.**

**.**

**The End.**


	3. Story 3: Canon in D

"So… Your brothers and your sister-in-law are going to go to foreign country for a week when you're having holidays."

The wavy-haired teen nodded.

"And Karan_-san_, Agas-_san_, and Mark_-san_ are joining them."

He answered with a nod again.

"And you're left alone in the house with your beloved nephew."

"…"

"And you're asking Landkarte and me to help you to babysit him for a week."

"…well, that's it."

Ea sighed mentally. **/**_This is going to be a long week…_**/**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Their Daily Lives**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Family – Friendship

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** AU, hints of shonen ai everywhere, and grammar mistakes. U-_-)a

**Disclaimer: **07-Ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara

**Oo—O—oO**

**Story 3**

**~Canon in D~**

**Oo—O—oO**

Landkarte gawked at the sight of the castle in front of him, while Ea just stared it blankly—if he was shocked like the light-haired teen in hooded jacket beside him, he hid it well behind that stoic face of his.

"I do know that you live in a bigger manor than us, just like what Vertrag said to us before. But this…" Landkarte's index finger, which was pointing at the largest building he ever seen in his life, was shaking madly. "…THIS IS MUCH TOO LARGE FOR THREE TEENAGES AND A CHILD TO LIVE IN FOR A WEEK, YOU KNOW?!"

If Ea didn't elbow his waist, he might yell more than that and broke the windows' glass.

**.**

"Well… Welcome to Raggs Residence, then. Since you'll stay here for a week, I shall warn you about some places that can't be visited because of some reason… shall not I?"

Huge sweats appeared behind Landkarte and Ea's head after that.

"You… Are you really that bad in communicating with other people, Krowell?" The youngest of three siblings huffed softly, and raised his shoulder afterward. "It's not like what you're thinking, Ea. People had different ways to communicate with other people, and this is—"

"LIAR."

Krowell clammed up immediately after that.

**.**

"By the way, Krowell…"

"What?"

"I haven't see Tiashe_-kun_ since I came here. Where's he? He didn't go with Krom_-san_ and Vertrag, did he?" Landkarte asked curiously, taking a look at the unfamiliar scenery around him while walking behind Ea. Ea blinked his eyes, realizing that he, too, hadn't see the little brunette at the same time. And when they saw the rare expression on Krowell's face, they couldn't help themselves but getting bad feelings for that.

"…um…"

"…"

"…I left him sleeping in his bedroom to pick you up."

His schoolmates' eyes widened in shock. Landkarte immediately ran after he asked about the location of Tiashe's bedroom, while Ea crossed his arms in front of his chest; a gesture that usually appeared when he's about to lecture something to someone. Krowell, who usually had upper hand in a debate, now could just averted his eyes to other place—he didn't dare to look at the dark-haired teen's glaring eyes, which were ready to unleash his anger on him.

"Krowell."

"What."

"I think we need to talk—now."

"And I think living with Kreuz for a long time has made you started to behave like the way he did."

"You should thank God that I wasn't your brother."

"I've done it already—mentally."

"Good. Because if I was your brother—be it younger or older—I wouldn't hesitate to lock you up in your room for a week till they come back to this Castle."

"I know it already."

Ea let out a relieved sigh when he saw Landkarte came with a young boy in his arm. The light-haired teen was hugging him tightly, patting his brown head gently to calm him down, and whispering some words to make the little Raggs stop crying. "Even a moron like him knows that leaving a child in such big Castle is a dangerous thing to do, Krowell."

Landkarte just rolled his eyes when he heard that. If he wasn't calming the crying Tiashe in his arms, he would've been denied that with a yell or even a scream.

**#**

"What's wrong, Kreuz?"

"…nothing, Brother."

"Well… I will believe your words if you don't wear that gloomy expression on your face, Kreuz."

The only bishop in Raggs Family sighed softly. "I was just thinking about giving punishment to Krowell."

His older brother raised his right eyebrows. "Why?"

"I don't know too, but I just have a feeling that he'd forget small things like 'not to leave children alone in a big place' or something like that…"

"…huh?"

**#**

"_Nee_, Landkarte-_niichan_."

Landkarte smiled gently at the 3-years old boy in front of him, but his expression changed into a worried one when he saw anxiety on that chubby face. "What's wrong, Tiashe_-kun_? Is there something that bothers you?"

Tiashe shook his head and puffed his cheeks. "It's just… um…"

"Don't be hesitant to talk it with me. I promise I won't speak it to other people if you don't want to."

He bent his head down now. "It's about Uncle Krowell…"

Landkarte had to restrain his laugh when he heard that nickname. 'Uncle' didn't match with that stoic, purple-eyed teen at all—'Grandpa' might suit that person well because of the wrinkles on his face. "Okay… What's wrong with your Uncle, then? Did he do bad things to you other than leaving you alone frequently?" A shook was the answer he got. "Then, what's it? Do you want him to smile a lot like Uncle Zehel?"

"Not that kind of smile, of course—Uncle Zehel often scares me with his smirk."

**/**_Same here, Tiashe-_kun.**/** Landkarte felt like wanted to hug this cute, innocent child as soon as possible as a sign of agreement for his statement. "Well… Then what's your problem with him? Do you want me to hit him so he would apologize to you?"

A shook again.

"Then speak to me. I'm useless for this stuff if you don't tell me your problem."

"…Is he mad at me?"

Landkarte gasped. "Why do you think like that suddenly?"

The boy's eyes became tearful again now. "Because he never talks to me… Not even a word… If I asked something to him, he just replied it with a nod or just go away. He—hic—he didn't like me, did he?"

**/**_And this is the primary reason why I hate stoic people!_**/** Landkarte screamed in frustration mentally. He tried to keep calm on the outside, but if a hyperactive people like him tried to do that impossible stuff, there's only one thing that came as a result: failure. "Uh, um—I'm sure he didn't hate you or something like that. He just can't express his feeling in right way, that's all! Yes, that's!" Deep, deep in his heart, Landkarte cried happily. **/**_Thank you, Fest, for asking me to help you babysit those orphans several years ago!_**/**

"Is he?"

"Of course he is. Nobody could ever hate a cute, innocent boy like you, Tiashe_-kun_. Not even me or Ea, or maybe that wrinkled Uncle of yours!"

"But why did he leave me alone…?"

If Landkarte wasn't a patient person, he would've slapped himself right there at once. Or maybe he'd just hit the subject of their conversation later. "Um, well… Maybe he forgot about the rule?"

Wrong answer, Landkarte. You've made the boy cried again now. "S-so that means he forgot that I'm here…?"

If he usually made Ea did the face-palming gesture, it's his turn to do it now. Karma, just like what people usually said.

And if Ea didn't come a moment later, he really would jump from the roof of this castle now.

"What's wrong here, Landkarte? And—whoa, why did you cry, Tiashe_-kun_?" He picked up the crying boy from the floor he's sitting on. "There, there. Don't cry again. Now, Landkarte—" The mentioned teen winced slightly. Receiving a death glare from his best friend wasn't the one he wanted on his list, anyway. "—would you kindly tell me, why did he cry like this?"

Landkarte sighed heavily. Babysitting a child had never been this annoying before. "Of course I would, my Lord. And this has a connection to the grey-haired man over there, of course."

For the second time in that day, Krowell received another glare from an angry mother-hen whose name was Ea.

**.**

"Ah. So that's the major problem here."

Tiashe was still hiccupping, Landkarte was still trying not to scream in frustration, and Krowell was still averting his eyes from the little boy on Landkarte's lap beside him.

"Well, then. Now, Krowell, would you tell us what's your reason for leaving Tiashe alone like what happened this morning?"

"…should I?"

"Should I call Vertrag here and made him do the judgment, Ea?" Landkarte asked tiredly, still patting Tiashe's soft hair gently. "I think he's the best judge for this matter, since he's the real brother of this wrinkly Uncle."

A glare from Krowell and a snort from Ea.

"You're right, Ea—this guy is the most annoying person I've meet in my life."

"And you're the most bothersome Uncle I've ever seen in my life too, Krowell. Thank you very much for repeating the praise from my dear best friend."

Ea clapped his hands and the other teens silenced suddenly. "It's okay then, if you don't want to tell us your reason. But as a punishment for you, Krowell…"

Krowell huffed slightly. Before Ea could continue his words, he stood up from his place and walked to the place where the grand piano was located. Not too long after that, a familiar melody can be heard.

Landkarte blinked. "Wait. Since when did you can play a grand piano, Krowell?"

"He's the main pianist in our school, moron."

"WHAT?!"

While Ea and Landkarte were debating again and his Uncle was playing the grand piano as a punishment, Tiashe sat silently on Landkarte's lap. His once tearful eyes were dried now, and his cheeks blushed.

This was the melody he heard when he celebrated his second birthday in his life.

Canon in D was a song that he loved the most since he heard it for the first time.

"…Uncle Krowell?"

Ea and Landkarte stopped their verbal-fight, while Krowell just continued playing the music. But Tiashe knew that his Uncle was listening to him now, so he too continued to speak. "Next year, in my fourth birthday, will you play this music again for me?"

Even if his back was facing them, he knew that they could see his smile; a small, thin smile that made Landkarte gawked again and Ea rubbed his eyes twice to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Not a problem, then."

And so this pointless story ended with Tiashe laughing happily, Ea sighing tiredly, Landkarte letting out a relieved breathe, and Krowell smiled softly.

**.**

Far, far away from their place, Kreuz started to change his mind again for the second time in that day.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**The end.**


	4. Story 4: Deja vu and Dumfounded

When he opened that door, their eyes widened instantly.

The 'girl' in sweet lolita outfit blinked, then 'her' eyes widened too and 'she' gasped nervously. 'Her' face felt like it was being burned when 'she' realized that those who shouldn't see 'her' current appearance had arrived in the Castle.

And while the three High School students stood still with their mouths gaped in shock, Tiashe could only saw them with curiosity and innocent gleam in his eyes.

"…uhm… guys… This isn't like what you're thinking…"

Ea fainted instantly when he recognized that voice.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Their Daily Lives**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre: **Family – Friendship

**Rate:** T, for safe~ XDD

**Warning(s):** Cross-dressing implied, AU, lots of _shonen ai_ hints, and grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost belongs to their respective owner. I don't own anything except the absurdity of this story.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Story 4**

**~Déjà vu, Dumbfounded, and Those Awful Things I've Done Because of You~**

**Oo—O—oO**

It was a peaceful morning at the beginning of spring season.

Ea, who've just started to study at Elementary School, has been prepared for this since a week ago. Being an ignorant he was, he didn't care about those comments he got when he arrived at the school gate with a 16-years old Zehel. His amethyst eyes stared at the building in front of him with bored gaze, but since Zehel knew him better than anyone else in that place, the spiky-haired teenager just smirked as if he was reading Ea's mind.

"Missing that loafer so much?"

An imaginary arrow stabbed the younger boy's head immediately.

"Tsk, tsk. Even if you act like you hate it when he keeps blabbering around you, you can't fool me with that stoic mask of yours, my Dear."

"…haven't I told you before that I hate it when you act like Profe and call me like that, Zehel?" Ea said with his light, yet calm and childish voice. He kept his face stoic like usual, but if someone took a look closer than Zehel did now, they would notice the soft pink blush that tainted his chubby cheeks. "Besides, I have nothing to do even if I meet him this morning. He'd just tease me until I go berserk," he muttered softly, and responded by Zehel's failed attempt to restrain his laughter.

"Aww. Someone's falling in love now."

"I'm not!"

"Did I mention your name before, Kid?"

"…"

"I didn't, did I?"

"…no, you didn't."

The tall teen sighed when he heard the ringing bell. "Kinda want to tease you more than this, Brat. But since I'm sure that Profe and Relikt will beat me together if you late, then it's 'see you later'." Ea nodded slightly. He waved his hand too, and then walked toward the building in front of him alone—different with other children who came with their parents.

It didn't matter for him, anyway; he used to be alone before he live at the manor.

And he's not alone. Someone's who've been there earlier than him had the same condition too. But it's too bad that he didn't know the current whereabouts of that happy-go-lucky loafer now.

He sighed mentally. **/**_I can just pray that he won't do such shameful stuffs in his first day now…_**/**

**.**

"Ah, Ea!"

He turned his attention to the source of that familiar voice. His melancholic amethyst eyes blinked slowly when he saw a familiar brown-haired man standing not too far from his own place; Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, Vertrag's older brother if he remembered it correctly. He changed his direction towards the older man, and realized that Krom wasn't alone in that place. There's a wavy grey-haired boy standing next to him with the same expressionless face like Ea wore.

"Glad to see you here. Did you walk alone today?" Ea shook his head. "Eeh? But I didn't see someone with you—um, I mean, in this building. He or she went away after taking you here, am I right?" Now, the tall man smiled gently when he saw a nod from the younger boy. "It mustn't be Profe or Fest."

"It's Zehel, Krom_-san_."

"Ah. No wonder, then. I should ask Vertrag to take you before, shouldn't I?"

"No. He has been busy in school lately, so I won't make him has any trouble again."

Krom sighed softly. "You're a good boy, you know?"

Again, there're transparent blushes appeared on Ea's cheek.

"Oh, by the way, I almost forgot to introduce you to my youngest brother; Krowell, come and greet him now." But the said boy just stood still on his place, ignoring Krom's call and kept reading the book on his hand. Even after Krom sulked in the room's corner, that boy just kept reading and ignored his surroundings. A huge sweat hung itself behind Ea's head after the dark-haired boy saw that rare slapstick.

And somehow, he felt déjà vu for it.

After a minute full of Krom's sulking mutters ("_My cute little brother won't respond to me again… I'm the worst big brother on Earth… Where have that innocent and childish Krom gone? Did I do something bad on him—_" and something like that), finally the boy with black hat huffed and closed his book. "Isn't it the time for you to go to school, _Onii-san_?" was the first thing that came out from his mouth, and Krom pouted like a child. "My teacher gave me permission to accompany you already. And here you're, asking me to go immediately while I've been trying to be a good brother for you."

Sometime, Krom's behavior made Ea forgot how old that brown-haired teen actually.

"I'm glad that you're here to accompany me in my first day in school, _Onii-san_."

"Then, why did you ask me to leave immediately with that stoic face?"

"It's just…"

"What? Am I not good enough to be your brother, Krowell?"

When Ea realized what kind of stare they're getting now, he couldn't help himself to pity Krowell. That boy looked like he was going to face-palmed, in Ea's eyes.

"…don't you even realize that Ea and I need to start our lesson now?"

Krom blinked innocently. "Eh? Is that so?"

Ea joined Krowell in face-palming gesture when Krom chuckled nervously and went outside in peace, trying to ignore the strange looks he got from the teachers and the other children.

What a poor, poor young Krom.

**.**

"Ea, isn't it?"

Ea blinked. Did Krowell just speak to him just now? "Well… yeah. It's nice to meet you."

Krowell nodded slightly. "I heard from Kreuz_-niisan_ that there's another child who live in manor… Where's he?"

That reminded Ea about Landkarte's disappearance this morning. "…don't know. That guy left me behind this morning, though usually he woke up later than me."

"Sounds like Krom_-niisan_ to me."

"Come to think of it, I think they have similar personality."

Krowell sighed softly. "Just like what Kreuz_-niisan_ told me before."

"Did he?"

"He did. He told me about how his life at the manor every time he returns home. Majority of it was about a man called Zehel's pranks on you and the other resident—even him."

It's Ea's turn to sigh now. "I won't deny that."

Krowell turned his attention to the noise in front of the door. His purple eyes blinked when he saw something—or someone—who hid itself behind Teacher's leg there. "Hey, Ea?"

Ea, who was reading Krowell's book, just replied it with a, "Hmm?" without bothering to look at the crowded place.

"Kreuz_-niisan_ told me that this 'Landkarte' boy had light hair with two long bangs tied neatly in front of his ears. Is it true?"

"Yep."

"And a pair of electric lime eyes?"

"He is."

"And long eyelashes that girls usually have?"

"Well, even though I won't admit it, he really has those."

"Then, is he really a boy?"

This time, Ea raised his left eyebrows. "Of course he is. What's wrong?"

Krowell shot him a blank gaze. His index finger pointed the crowd in front of the door. "Just wondering who that girl is."

A pair of amethyst eyes blinked in curiosity. He walked toward the crowd with Krowell behind him, and widened his eyes in shock when he saw the 'girl' that Krowell mentioned before.

**(**_"Now, now. Since you lost this game, you have to follow my instruction, my Dear."_

"_You're mean."_

"_Not mean, just following the rule."_

"_Got a bad feelin'."_

"_Hmm… Then you're the sensitive one, Landkarte. More than Ea or Fest, actually."_

"_Then what's my punishment?"_

_The long-haired girl in soft purple dress smiled mysteriously, and Ea and Landkarte's feeling grew bad. "Not a heavy one, believe me."_**)**

Ea gawked in shock. He just remembered about the deal Landkarte made with an angel-masked witch called Profe last night now. **/**_It can't be…_**/**

When the 'girl' in cute pink Lolita dress screamed in shamefulness at the time 'she' saw him, Ea knew that his premonition was really never went wrong.

"…is that the Landkarte-guy who lives with you, Ea?"

A moment before he lost his consciousness, Ea could hear someone's yelling his name.

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Ea—"

"—look at what you've done—!"

Ea blinked slowly, and he almost screamed in surprise when he realized that a pair of wide, round green eyes was looking at him curiously right on top of him.

"Ea-_niichan_ has awake!"

The two debating voice silenced immediately. One of them called his name with worried tone. Landkarte, no doubt.

"Are you alright, Ea?"

Ea nodded slightly. His head still felt dizzy; "What've happened, actually?"

Krowell shot a meaningful look to him, Landkarte clammed up instantly, a familiar spiky-haired man (**/**_Since when did Zehel's here?_**/** Ea thought curiously) just smirked playfully, and Tiashe smiled widely. The little boy was almost told him about the incident that made him fainted if Landkarte and Krowell's hands didn't cover his mouth immediately. "Nothing! You just banged your head accidentally to wall and fainted because of that!"

If only there are no sweats hanging behind the light-haired teen's head, Ea would've believed it in seconds.

"…liar."

"I'm not! You really did it! That's what happened! Just ask to Krowell if you don't believe me!"

"What've happened before I fainted and why did you here, Zehel?"

"I'm not mentioning Zehel before, Ea!"

After succeeded in his mission to get out from his Uncle's grasp, the little brown-haired boy ran to Ea's place and pulled his sleeve so he could look down to him. Landkarte's face became more panic than before, and Krowell could do nothing but ran away before Landkarte hit him with the thick book on the table. "You fainted when you see Landkarte-_niichan_ in cute dress, Ea-_niichan_! He's so beautiful when he wore that, wasn't he?" The boy asked cheerfully and innocently, ignoring Ea's dumbfounded expression and Landkarte's face-palming gesture and Zehel's victorious smirk on his face.

For a second, Ea felt that he's going to faint again.

**/**_There's no way that that sweet, innocent girl I saw before I live at the manor is Landkarte in Lolita outfit, isn't it?_**/**

And after around five minutes of regaining his consciousness and ten minutes of dumbfounding because of Tiashe's innocent statement, Ea fainted again—this time, with shocked expression on his face.

**/**_My first love… is that cross-dressing loafer…_**/**

The World was really cruel to you, wasn't it, Ea?

**.**

**.**

**The end.**


	5. Story 5: Fear Garden

His amethyst eyes widened. He couldn't believe what was happening in front of him now; blood splattered all over the floor, armless bodies lying everywhere, and the owner of the room himself was cutting some hands from its body with maniacal grin on his face.

When that light-haired teen turned to see the intruder who has opened the door, his grin widened.

"Ooh! Ea! Are you going to join me to make a beautiful garden now? I'm glad that you will!"

That's not what his mean! He'd never ever do it—even in his pitiful life!

"Or are you going to be the 'flower' of my garden, just like what they're going to…?"

There's no way he wanted to lose his hands to a psychopath in front of him now!

**Oo—O—oO**

**Their Daily Lives**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Family – Friendship

**Rate:** T

**Warning(s):** AU, gore scene implied, and grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost belongs to Yukino Ichihara and Yukino Amemiya. Kyoufu Gaaden a.k.a Fear Garden belongs to its owner as well.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Story 5**

**~Fear Garden~**

**Oo—O—oO**

Run, run, run, RUN—He had to run now! Or else, he's dead!

"Ea~? Where are you~?"

He hid himself in the closet. That dark-haired teen had to restrain his breathe so that the sensitive-hearing psychopath wouldn't know that he was sitting there, not even dare to stand since his legs was shaking furiously. Ea's mind was still processing the event he saw before: first, he came into that loafer's room to ask him where the other residents were. Then, he saw with his own eyes that Landkarte was mutilating the others' body—particularly their arms, which the loafer put in pots like he was planting flowers.

**/**_Well, come to think of it, those hands look like blooming flowers, though._**/**

His once relaxed body stiffened again when he heard the footsteps that came toward his place. Along with the childish voice that calling his name over and over again, his heartbeat became faster than usual—not in excitement, but in fear.

"Ea~? Are you inside here~?"

**/**_Crap—I'm going to be—_**/**

"Hm… Should I open this door? Or not? Or should I? Or not?" And he repeated it many times, until Ea heard a soft yet annoyed sigh from outside. "Nah. My fingers won't approve me to do it. Maybe I should go to his room—oh, or the library? It's fixed then; Ea's not here!" After that, even when he heard the footsteps walked away from his place, Ea couldn't let out a relieved breath. He covered his mouth with his left hand, while the other hand turned on his phone's silent mode and started to text a message to the stoic, grey-haired teen who was far away from this place now.

…or at least, that was his hope. He would run to roof and commit suicide instantly if he knew that Krowell too was killed by that-loafer-turned-out-to-be-psychopath.

A moment later, a familiar ringtone can be heard next to the place where he sat.

Ea's amethyst eyes widened. /It can't be…/

**.**

Landkarte puffed his cheeks like a sulking children when he couldn't find Ea, even though he had wandered all the places in the manor. "He's very good at playing hide-and-seek, isn't he?"

But several seconds later, his grin appeared again when he heard a familiar shocked scream from behind.

"But he's not that good at restraining his scream, is he?"

**.**

His amethyst eyes widened in shock. He had come out from his hiding place now, since there's a familiar headless and armless body sat right next to his sitting place back then.

And that ringtone came out from inside the jacket the body wore, by the way.

Ea was about run to the roof, but a pair of hand covered his eyes from behind and chuckled amusedly. "Surprised when you know that you've been sitting beside a corpse for a while, aren't you?"

Ea dared not to speak.

"Now, now. Be a good boy and follow my instruction, okay?"

He dared not to move.

"Ah. So scared until you can't speak or move, aren't you?"

If only this wasn't a serious time, an imaginary arrow would stick on his head now.

"Then, should I make you join the other in my garden as my flower?"

A pain appeared on his left shoulder, and Ea screamed.

**.**

A moment later, when he opened his eyes, it's morning already. He thanked the alarm he set up last night mentally, took his uniform, and prepared himself to go to school.

That, until he passed the kitchen and saw a certain loafer was slicing something happily there.

His face became shocked again.

**.**

Landkarte turned around to get the ingredients he needed to make breakfast when he saw his comrade was standing in front of the door, eyes widened in shock and body trembled heavily. Haven't realized that he's still holding a knife, he waved the hand which was holding the knife happily with cheerful smile on his face. "Morning, Ea! It's my turn to make breakfast now, want to lend me a hand?"

Only to be replied with a terrified shriek from the said boy.

After Ea ran away from him, he could only blink his eyes in curiosity.

"What the hell is wrong with him today? I'm just asking him to help me to make some fried eggs, anyway."

If only you knew about his nightmare that involving you and a garden full of bloody hands in pots last night, Landkarte…

**.**

**.**

**The End. **

**.**

**Omake!**

**.**

"Um, Ea?"

Ea turned his head anxiously, only to find Krowell standing next to his table with a small sweats hanging behind his head. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Krowell took out his cell phone, and showed the dark-haired teen his reflection there. "See what I mean? With that panda eyes and pale skin and grumpy tone of yours, everyone almost thought that you've been turned into a vampire, you know?"

Ea sighed heavily. "Just got a nightmare last night…"

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"Does that involving Landkarte with garden full of bloody hands in pots?"

Those amethyst eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Krowell was almost face-palmed when he received that answer. "If someone like you watches Fear Garden music video before going to sleep, no doubt you'll get that kind of nightmare, Ea."

Ea just mumbled something incoherently and rested his head on table after that.

"By the way, we are going to cook something at today home economics class, aren't we?"

Ea's premonition appeared again.

"Landkarte is the one who'll bring the knives, isn't he?" Krowell asked another student and got a nod as a reply. "Do you bring your own—eh? Ea?" When he turned his attention to Ea again, the dark-haired boy had disappeared.

"…when did he run, anyway?"

**.**

**.**

**Really the end now.**


	6. Story 6: Hawkzille Ride

"I'll do it!"

"There's no way you can do it, moron!"

A frown appeared on the light-haired teen's face. "How can you judge me, Ea? You haven't seen me riding Hawkzille, have you?!"

Sigh. **/**_This guy will never realize that he'd danger his own life, won't he?_**/** "Can you just think about it logically? The last time you ride it with Zehel—"

"But I want to ride it~! Please let me do it, I swear I won't danger anyone's safety!"

"That's not what I'm worried about…"

"Ea~!"

"Not at any chance."

**.**

Several minutes later, Ea found him himself standing next to Landkarte, who was ready to learn how to ride a Hawkzille and mentored by Krowell.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Their Daily Lives**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Family – Friendship

**Rate:** T

**Warning(s):** AU, reappearance of Chibi!Ea and Chibi!Landkarte, children's innocence, and grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost belongs to Yukino Ichihara and Yukino Amemiya.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Story 6**

**~Hawkzille Ride~**

**Oo—O—oO**

"Are you sure you're going to ride it, Landkarte?"

Ea didn't know if Landkarte was too KY* or he's started to be ignorant like he was, but really—anyone who came to pass them could see the worried and skeptical looks on Krowell face clearly. Even children who were playing on the sandbox (which was located not too far from their place) could see it. Or maybe the girls, who were whispering something to each other and looked at them like they're alien who've just landed on Earth. "Of course I am! Besides, I'm old enough to learn it!"

"That's not what I mean…"

Ignoring Krowell's mutterings, the tall teen wore the goggles he put on his head and smirking widely when he sat on the driver seat. "Just tell me how to operate the machine and I'll do it! There's no machine I can't use in this world!" he boasted proudly.

Ea sighed again. **/**_Got a bad feeling for this stuff…_**/**

And when Landkarte turned on the engine then ride the vehicle fast, his premonition was again proved to be right.

Several hours later, he sat next to a broken-leg Landkarte with huge sweats hanging behind his head at the hospital. Pinching the bridge of his nose carefully, he remembered the past he's trying to forget about after Landkarte suddenly told him he's going to learn how to ride a Hawkzille…

…again.

He really felt déjà vu now.

**#**

"Take me with you, take me with you!"

"Not a snowball chance in hell, Kid."

"But—"

"If I say no, then it's a 'no'."

Young Landkarte pouted. "But Ea has joined you before. Why can't I join you now?"

Zehel face-palmed. He should obey Profe's word back then, if he knew that the sequence was this. "Fine, then. Wear the helmet and goggles and sit in front of me calmly. Or else, you're not joining me to go shopping now."

The shorter boy smiled widely and saluted him. "Aye aye, Captain!"

The spiky haired man sighed. **/**_Got a bad feeling about this…_**/**

And when Landkarte yelled suddenly in the middle of their journey to the market and caused Zehel lost his (and the Hawkzille's) balance, that's the proof of Profe's statement; _'Never take Landkarte along with you if you're riding a Hawkzille, or else, both of you'll get an accident.'_

**.**

**.**

When they arrived at home with bandages on the hand (Zehel) and legs (Landkarte), Ea couldn't help himself but pitying them mentally.

"Now, take a rest in your room and don't-**ever**-dare-to-leave-it until your leg was healed fully. Don't complain, 'cause I'm doing this for your own self too. Understood, Brat?"

Landkarte nodded morosely, and sat still on his bed with his legs bandaged. He didn't like it whenever he couldn't get out from his room—it felt like his life before Fest took him into this manor reappeared again. And he hated that so much. Somehow, unconsciously, tears started to fall from his eyes and he started hiccupping; crying silently in his room alone after Zehel gone. Muttering, "I don't want to be alone…" softly, he rubbed his wet eyes without realizing that a certain dark-haired boy saw that and ran to his own room to take something.

A moment later, the light-haired boy could hear familiar footsteps coming to him. He could just blinked his eyes when he saw Ea put board of magnetic chess on top of his bed, while the amethyst-eyed boy himself was pulling a chair so he could sat beside his housemate's bed. He did all of that with cheeks puffing and complaining on how everything could be so big for a 5-years old child like him. After he finished his task, he sat down on the chair calmly and put the pawns correctly on the board.

"Ea?" Landkarte called softly. His eyes still red from crying. But instead of responding his call with, "Hm?" or "What?" like usual, the dark-haired boy replied it with a question; "White or black?"

A pair of electric lime eyes blinked in surprise. "Eh? What?"

Ea sighed. "I'm asking you: which one do you prefer; black chess or white one?"

"Oh… Um, the white one!"

"Fine, then. You move first."

While the two youngest residents was playing chess peacefully (though sometimes they started verbal-fight, like, "Wait! You can't move a knight like that!" and replied with, "But I've seen Zehel playing like this before with Relikt and Relikt didn't complain when Zehel won. Don't try to fool me, Ea!" and Ea could just sighed heavily; he couldn't trick this boy twice, could he?), a certain man with glasses smiled gently.

At least, Ea's behavior toward Landkarte became softer and 'sweeter' if he fell sick.

**#**

Krowell sighed, Landkarte chuckled nervously, and Ea… well, his gloomy aura started to spread from his back now.

"Now, do you know what did I mean with _'you couldn't ride any motor-vehicles by yourself'_, Landkarte?"

"…uhm, yes?"

"Have you remembered what you've done eleven years ago?"

"…yes."

"And do you remember how pissed off I am every time you treat me like a servant…?"

Landkarte gulped frightfully. "Y-yes…"

"Then, what should I do with you now?"

**/**_Living for a long time with Kreuz really make him has similar personality with him, isn't it?_**/** Krowell thought, trying not to look directy at a furious Ea which was standing next to him. **/**_Oh, and Profe too. It's only her who has witchy aura like this in the manor._**/**

That awkward moment was cut when they heard a knock on the door. A certain blonde woman with motherly smile on her lips was standing elegantly in front of the opened door. She had a big bag with her and…

"Why do you bring monopoly here, Profe?"

Profe giggled amusedly while walking toward them. "Because someone called me to come here to bring Landkarte's clothes, since he had to stay in the hospital start from now. And that caller asked me to bring this board game here, along with cards and chess so that nobody will die in boredom later. Right, my Dear Ea?"

Krowell and Landkarte looked at the mentioned teen with shock on their faces. The dark-haired teen sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose again with crossed arms in front of his chest. "I do remember that you hate being alone in your room for a long time, you moron. I'm not that forgetful like Zehel, who almost forgot to make you breakfast when your leg broke for the first time. And since your cell phone was destroyed in the incident and I couldn't bring playstation machine here, so I ask Profe to bring those games here. And for God's sake—stop staring at me like that!"

After a minute full of silence in that room, Landkarte broke out crying. "Uwaaah! Ea! I never thought that you're very caring to me like this! I really, really love you now!"

"…shut up, will you? Your words will make other visitors look at me with those strange glances…"

"Ah. So Ea has a fanboy now; a rare species since all of your fans at school are girls."

"And you too, Krowell—quit saying such things. I don't like it when you're talking about those insane girls who always trying to steal my belongings."

"…so they really stole your belongings?"

Krowell face-palmed. It seemed like he's talking about the wrong topic here. Because, really—a pissed-off Landkarte was something you wouldn't dare to see once in your life. A jealous and furious Landkarte was more dangerous than this, but it could still make everyone shivered every time they met him.

"Forget about that. Which one do you want to play now? Monopoly, chess, or cards?"

"Like hell I'm going to play monopoly or cards. Chess, please!"

"What? Afraid to lose to me?"

"Nah, never. It just annoys me whenever I got bad cards."

"That's equal to afraid to lose, moron."

"It's different when you see it from my point of view, dear Ea."

When Ea turned to complain to Profe, Krowell let out a relieved breath. **/**_But if you have Ea in your side whenever a pissed-off Landkarte appears, it's your luck—Landkarte could never get mad at him. Not a snowball chance in hell._**/**

**.**

**.**

**The end.**

***KY = **_kuuki yomenai_ = can't read the atmosphere.


	7. Story 7: In This Manor

His narrow but round amethyst eyes stared at the blank paper emotionlessly. But if someone looked closely, they could see the anxiety glinted on those eyes.

It was nothing but his assignment; assignment to write a description about his family.

And he must submit it tomorrow, yet he hadn't written even a word.

**/**_That means I have to write about them, right?_**/**

He sighed tiredly. **/**_This is going to be difficult…_**/**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Their Daily Lives**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Family – Friendship

**Rate:** T

**Warning: **AU, Landkarte's prank on poor Ea, shonen ai hints, and grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara.

**Note**: Italicized text = Ea's handwriting; italicized and bolded text = Landkarte's handwriting.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Story 7**

**~In This Manor~**

**Oo—O—oO**

_Well, since I don't know from where I should start, I'll introduce myself first._

_Name's Ea—that's just my nickname since I live with them, apart from my biological family. The real one is Karu Barsburg, but I prefer with the name that consist only of two letters. Shorter, simpler, better._

_But that's not the assignment I have to do now._

_I'll tell you about my family; not a real one, but not an adopted one too. We just live together in this manor, which was actually Vertrag's—whom you usually know by the name of 'Fea Kreuz' or 'Kreuz Raggs'. Nobody knows the reason why we live together, though. But I feel happier when I'm with them than my own biological family whom I haven't meets since… what… twelve years ago? I started to live with them when I'm four years old, so I don't count it wrong. If you don't believe it, just go ask the light-haired loafer with long bangs on the left side of his face. He stayed longer in this manor than me, by the way._

_First, I'm going to tell you about the real owner of this manor: Fea Kreuz, whom I usually call 'Vertrag' like Landkarte and the other resident. I don't know why, but he lives separately from his own family and visited them once or twice a month. He is a blond-man with a pair of blue eyes, taller than me, calmer than me, and has some illness called 'nephew-complex'. Once again, if you don't believe in me, just ask his younger brother who you usually call 'Mr. Class President'. Now he works as a teacher in a kindergarten near our house. He's good with children, same with his older brother but very different with his younger brother. And even though I don't feel the same way, people always said that I have similar personality with him. _

_Second, it's Zehel that I'm going to talk about with you. He's a tall and muscular man who has just turned 26 this year. If you were with me in elementary school, you'll definitely know who he is; the spiky black-haired man who loves to wear black clothes from head to toe and pick us—Landkarte and I—up every day. He prefers to do prank on us—this time the residents of the manor and that includes me too—and riding Hawkzille than other activities in this world. I ever heard that he has some fan-girls from the time he's still at school, but he never has a girlfriend. Don't ask me the reason, since he always changes the topic of conversation every time I ask him about it._

_Third, it's Profe turn; the only woman in the manor who always acts like a mother figure for us. She has long, wavy blond hair with dark purple eyes and proportional body that attracts men who haven't know her yet. Those who haven't know her for a long time may think that she's a purely motherly and gentle and calm, but if you've live long enough with her like me and the other residents, you'll know another side of her that I don't want to talk about here. I'm too afraid that she'll hunt me in both real and dream world later. And yes—I admit that I'm afraid of her and I love her in a way that I love my mother. She loves child and in the same age like Vertrag and Zehel_ ("Is she?" Ea muttered softly, a question mark hanging above his head. Guessing a woman's age wasn't his speciality after all.)_,_ _and she works in a nearby orphanage now._

_Fourth resident of the manor is Fest; the only man who wear glasses every time in my home. He has short, light orangey hair and warm brown eyes. A gentleman whom I consider as my older brother since the first time I saw him. And he's ours—mine and Landkarte's—babysitter when we're still children, by the way. Along with Relikt who I'll tell you later, of course. And he's one of trio who always hunt Zehel when he did pranks on us, the other being Relikt and Vertrag. His main weapon is his thick dictionary, while Vertrag's is a broom and Relikt's is his own shoes. I don't pity Zehel for that. _

_The fifth is Relikt, a blond-haired man from Oak family who's the real name I haven't known yet. He never talks much about his real family, and seems to dislike the conversation about them every time someone talks about it. I might be ignorant, but I'm an observant—just in case if you don't know about it. _

_Last but not least, it's someone who studies in this class too. You must've know him well, since he's very sociable and happy-go-lucky and wears a wide smile on his face at least twice a day. He's the one—and only one, maybe—who can make me go berserk in seconds by only looking at his smirk or listen to his comments about my cheek. I won't tell you about it, since it's a shameful thing to talk about. He has the same height as me. He has golden yellow hair with long bangs on the right side of his face—but he used to have two, he cut it in our elementary graduation—and electric lime eyes with long eyelashes. I would never want to see him holding a knife again, or something that akin of it, just for everyone's safety. And I won't, never and ever and forever in my life, let him ride a Hawkzille again; be it he rides it himself or just sitting behind when I'm the one who ride it. Not if the cost is his leg and the price to buy a new one for Zehel, the real owner of the hawkzille. _

_And because I've finished describing everyone at my manor, I don't have anything to talk about again. So, please excuse me and I'll do other things I have to do. _

**.**

**.**

Ea looked at his paper once again before he put it in his book and stood from his place. He sighed heavily and praying mentally that nobody would read it before tomorrow arrived.

Not even a certain light-haired teenager with long bang on the left side of his face, who're still lurking behind the door to Ea's room since the dark-haired teenager started to do his homework with wide smirk on his face.

Living for a long time with Zehel certainly has made you got the 'naughty' personality of his, aren't you, Landkarte?

**.**

At midnight, when Ea's sleeping peacefully inside his thick blanket, someone entered his room soundlessly and walked toward the book that contain the stoic teenager's homework.

He took a pen from the room's owner's pencil case, read it carefully with wide smirk on his face, and started to add something there.

Hope you'll not get a heart attack when you submit your work tomorrow, Ea.

**#**

The next day, when his teacher questioned him about the last line of his description about a certain loafer, Ea shouted hysterically and started to run after the laughing Landkarte across the corridor.

"HOW DARE YOU CHANGING MY HOMEWORK WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, YOU MORON?!"

**.**

**.**

_Last but not least, it's someone who studies in this class too. You must have know him well, since he's very sociable and happy-go-lucky and wears a wide smile on his face at least twice a day. He's the one—and only one, maybe—who can make me go berserk in seconds by only looking at his smirk or listen to his comments about my cheek. I won't tell you about it, since it's a shameful thing to talk about. He has the same height as me. He has golden yellow hair with long bangs on the right side of his face—but he used to have two, he cut it in our elementary graduation—and electric lime eyes with long eyelashes. I would never want to see him holding a knife again, or something that akin of it, just for everyone's safety. And I won't, never and ever and forever in my life, let him ride a Hawkzille again; be it he rides it himself or just sitting behind when I'm the one who ride it. Not if the cost is his leg and the price to buy a new one for Zehel, the real owner of the hawkzille. _

_**But still, no matter how naughty or annoying he is, I still love him with the same way like usual. *insert kissing emoticon with heart mark here***_

**.**

**.**

**#**

**The End.**


	8. Story 8: Guess the Jokes

**Their Daily Lives**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Family – Friendship

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** AU, Landkarte's corny jokes, lots of shonen ai moments, and grammar mistake(s).

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Story 8**

**~Guess the Jokes~**

**Oo—O—oO**

"Ea?"

"What?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"If there's snow at Sahara, maybe I'm not."

He puffed his cheeks. "How cruel… It's just a joke, anyway."

The other teen glared at him. "And you do it in front of teacher, you jerk. Like hell I'm going to forgive you."

"But Ea~"

"Not at any chance."

"Ea~"

"You're wasting your voice."

Landkarte almost turned into his chibi form and cried like a waterfall before an idea came into his mind. "Hey, Ea?"

"What?"

"How many lamps are there in this manor?"

"I'm not a loafer like you, who lacks of work and decided to do some pranks like Zehel."

"Come on; just guess it, will you?"

Ea sighed tiredly. "Fifty lamps?"

"Is that so?"

"How, in the world, should I know when you don't give me a chance to count it yet?"

Landkarte chuckled amusedly. "Fine, then. But do you know something, Ea?"

"What is it again?"

"I just need a lamp to light up my world."

"Huh?"

This time, Ea shivered when Landkarte winked at him. "I don't need anyone but you to brighten my world every day, you now?"

Then the dark-haired teen was speechless. Was this guy trying to tease him again?

"Oh, oh! May I ask another question?"

Sigh. "What is it… again?"

"What'll you do in the future, after you graduated from school and university?"

"Don't know yet. Why do you ask it suddenly?"

"Just wondering… Why don't you ask me the same thing?"

"Fine, then. What'll you do in the future after you graduated from university, Landkarte?"

While Ea was trying at his best to restrain his anger, Landkarte smiled widely—again. "I want to be a robber."

A blink and Ea raised his left eyebrow. "Are you going to rob someone's house so you can buy everything that you want?"

"Not that kind of robber, Ea."

"Then, what kind of robber you want to be?"

"I want to be a robber who rob your heart and attention, so that you will not avert your eyes from me and fully gives your heart to me~" Landkarte said dramatically, placing his hands on his chest with flowers blooming as background.

For the second time of that day, Ea shivered again.

"Does those home works start to fry your brain, Landkarte?"

"Nope. It's you who burn my mind and heart every time you look at me."

Third shivers. This guy's joke became more frightening than before.

"And Ea?"

Ea didn't dare to speak again. He just stared at his caller from the corner of his eyes and tried to enjoy the garden in front of him.

'Tried' was the keyword, by the way.

"Do you like flowers?"

"…not all of them, though."

"Which one do you like?"

"What… Well, white rose, maybe?"

Landkarte's cheerful smile made him shivered for the fourth time. "Good choice. Are you waiting for me to accept your feeling, Ea?"

"…huh?"

"White roses means 'waiting' in flower language, aren't they?"

"Wait—I change it to Higanbana instead!"

"Ah? Do you feel lonely when I leave you? Don't worry; I'll not leave you for a long time again, Ea."

"What? Never! I prefer red roses to them, honestly."

This time, Landkarte smirked again. He left Ea behind, walked toward the place where red roses were growing healthily, pick one of them, and return to their place again. But he didn't sit in his seat like before; he stood in front of Ea and held out the rose right in front of the dark-haired teen's face. "Then, will you marry me in the future, Ea?"

Ea felt like he's going to have a heart attack at the time Landkarte asked him that kind of question.

A gasping and falling books sounds made them turned their head to the source of the voice. Their eyes widened immediately when they saw Krowell (whom Ea suspected as the one who let the books fell) and Kurena (whom Landkarte suspected as the one who gasped back then) stood not too far from their place with the same widened eyes and shocked expression on their face.

"Uhm… You guys have arrived already?" Landkarte asked nervously. He forgot that they're going to do the homework together today, though. And your heart's condition when someone caught you proposing a marriage to your own best friend who had the same gender with you was really mixed up between ashamed, shocked, surprised, and other kind of that feelings. Seriously.

"…it seems like we're interrupting a precious moment, aren't we, Kurena?"

The short-haired girl nodded her head, still in shock after she watched that scene with her own eyes.

"Then, we'll excuse ourselves; studying with Kreuz inside the manor seems like a good choice, after all."

Ea, who had been stupefied for a moment, realized what kind of situation he had now.

"THAT'S NOT LIKE WHAT YOU'RE THINKING—THIS MORON WAS JUST JOKING, YOU KNOW?!"

"Naah, we won't interrupt you again. Have a nice date, then."

Kurena just waved her hand and followed Krowell silently.

Landkarte laughed nervously.

Ea fainted instantly.

Message from this story: '_never ever dare to answer some 'marriage jokes' in front of your classmates; they might've misunderstood it and spread the rumors that you've agreed to marry your own best friend in future—without caring about your explanation that it's just a joke_'.

**.**

**.**

**The End. **


	9. Story 9: Love Letter for Him

Krowell stared at the piles of letter inside his locker emotionlessly. Meanwhile, Landkarte was chuckling amusedly behind him and followed by Ea, who was trying not to show any smile on his face when they have arrived in to change their shoes.

"Getting some love letters again, Krowell?" Landkarte teased, changing his shoes without even bothering to sit down for a while—different with his housemate who prefers changing his shoes while sitting down to standing. "Hope that you'll found a way, somehow, to put your shoes inside and find it in the same shape as before when you put it today."

"Shut up."

The light-haired teen just laughed when the teased one smacked him on his shoulder.

Ea was about to put his shoes inside when he found something 'strange' inside his locker.

"…is this one of yours, Krowell?"

**Oo—O—oO**

**Their Daily Lives**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Family – Friendship

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** _Yandere_-Landkarte's reappearance, lots of love letters, AU, and grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Story 9**

**~Love Letter for Him~**

**Oo—O—oO**

The silver-haired teen turned his head to see the 'thing' that Ea pointing at with stoic face. "Why don't you think that it isn't yours, Ea? It might be from one of your fan-girls."

"They're not brave enough to face a certain psychopath if he caught them putting this in my locker."

Landkarte just smiled innocently and shrugged when Krowell shot him an accusing look.

"Well… Why don't you try to open it first and tell me later who's the real recipient of this letter?"

Ea sighed heavily. He took the letter covered in soft pink envelope, inspecting if there is the sender's name on it, and then opened it carefully. He was about to read it loud so his friends could know the contents before he became stiffened in seconds.

Knowing that his dark-haired friend could not read it loud because of shock, Landkarte volunteered himself to take it and read it loud. "To: My Beautiful Prince, Ea…" and stopped right there. His face darkened slowly when he read the rest of the letter, and Krowell realized that the contents might be too 'flirtatious' until Ea stiffened and Landkarte's _yandere _mode became activated like that.

At least, they now knew that its place was really in Ea's locker.

**.**

"What does it say, Ea?"

"Why don't you ask Landkarte instead? I don't want to remember those stuffs again…"

"Do you think I don't love my monotone life enough? Asking him in that jealous-furious _yandere_ mode is equal to suicide, you know?"

Ea face-palmed. **/**_Curse on anyone who put that thing in my locker this morning…_**/** "The sender asks me to come to the roof after school. That person said that she wanted to tell me something important, though I don't know what it is."

"Oh. I see a sign of '_asking someone out_' in this letter."

"And since when did you start to care about my love life, Krowell?"

"It's interesting for me seeing you, who have a _yandere_ friend that easily jealous, having a girlfriend—I want to see how will she end when Landkarte find out that you have a girlfriend."

"I'm not."

"You will."

"I won't."

"Falling in love with other person already?"

Ea raised one of his eyebrows. "…did you have a long conversation with Zehel when you came to the manor yesterday, Krowell? I think that his annoying personality started to infect you now…"

"Just small chats about you get married with that loafer, anyway," Krowell replied calmly, ignoring the dark aura that spread fast from his classmate's back.

"Damn it. Pray that you'll have a hellish day."

"Hope your prayers will fall to a deaf one, Ea."

If only they were not ignorant people, they would have noticed the rare, furious expression on Landkarte's face that time; the expression that appeared when he read the letter once again.

There's no way he would let Ea fell into another person's hand that easily, anyway.

**.**

**.**

"Aren't you going to go to the roof, Ea?"

"Don't feel like to come."

"Keeping a lady waiting is the worst thing a gentleman can do, you know?"

A frown appeared on Ea's face. "And since when did you act like a gentleman, Krowell?"

Krowell just smiled simply and lifted up his black hat like a gentleman would do. "It's just you who don't know that all men in Raggs family are gentlemen, Ea."

Ea crossed his hands in front of his chest. "Well, I can still accept if that title is for Vertrag or Krom_-san_, but if it's for an expressionless and ignorant Uncle like you…"

"Quit reminding me of that thing, would you?"

"That's my sacred task as one of your closest friend, isn't it?"

Krowell opened his mouth to reply, but he closed it again when his violet eyes caught someone was walking toward them with a frightening smile on his face. If Landkarte's hair were black and long like the mystical world's Miss Universe, they would have thought that the one who was walking was a ghost and not someone that they know since elementary school (kindergarten for Ea).

"Where've you gone to?"

Landkarte's scary expression changed drastically into his usual childish, happy-go-lucky one after Ea asked that question. He showed the thing that he was holding since he entered the classroom to them and said, "I went to library before, since someone told me that there's a good mystery novel there and I'm interested to read it. It's Relikt's favorite too, by the way."

Ea and Krowell stiffened at the same time, and then exchanged their glances secretly.

The word 'Landkarte' combined with 'reading a book' was not a good combination in usual condition, just for your information. Especially if it's genre was mystery with 'death' as a part of the title. **/**_That loafer must be hiding something now,_**/** they thought in unison mentally.

"Are you sure there's nothing beside that?"

"Of course it is!"

"…you're not planning on killing someone with tricks on that book, are you?"

This time, a mysterious smile that made them shivered in fear (and shock for Krowell—Profe must be a great influence for Ea and Landkarte until her smile and witchy aura could influence them that much) appeared on the green-eyed teen's lips. "Am I…?"

**.**

Far, far from their classroom, an unknown girl was crying in fear after a certain loafer came to her class and threatened her not to send love letter anymore. That, if she still wanted to live a peaceful life until death claimed her.

**.**

**.**

**The End.**

**A/N: Maybe the last update for now. I'm going to have my examinations and have to prepare for them. -w-**


	10. Story 10: When You're Gone

Landkarte has gone for a week for a fieldtrip with his friends in tennis club.

Without him.

And here he was, standing in front of mirror with rarely seen blushes on his cheeks and frown on his face. And he's not in his own room, by the way.

"What the hell am I thinking now…"

**.**

Outside, Kreuz had to cover his own mouth and Zehel's before the dark-haired teen knew that they're seeing him in Landkarte's clothes in that light-haired loafer's room.

Seeing Ea's gloomy aura before you went to sleep was a bad thing to do, after all.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Their Daily Lives**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Family – Friendship

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** NOT a songfic, AU, shonen ai hints, and grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara, When You're Gone © Avril Lavigne.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Story 10**

**~When You're Gone~**

**Oo—O—oO**

A small frown appeared on the 9-years old boy's face when he realized something—or someone—was missing that day. He grabbed Profe's apron so that the older resident would look at him and answer his question, just like what she usually did. "Where is Landkarte, Profe?"

Profe smiled gently. She put the knife on the table, squatted in front of Ea, and patted his head. "Zehel take him to visit his real family today, because his mother fell sick and he has to see her. He'll stay with them until his mother healthy, so please bear with it, okay?"

"In other word, he'll not be here until the holiday end?"

"Unluckily, that's true."

If only Landkarte could see Ea's current expression, Profe was sure that the boy would hug him tightly like usual when he saw Ea's 'cute' side appeared again. Because—really, Profe herself couldn't resist to do it since Ea's face was ve~ry cute now! He looked like a puppy who've lost it's master!

"…okay, then. It's not like I'm gonna miss him or something like that. Anyway, have you finished to make the breakfast?"

**/**_What a tsundere you are, my Dear,_**/ **Profe thought silently. However, she just smiled motherly and nodded, then handed him the bread with chocolate jam on it. "Here you go. Eat it carefully, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll. I'm not that loafer who'll eat in his own messy way, anyway."

"Of course you're, unless if you miss him so much and you started to act like him."

"There's no way I'll do it."

But later, in that night, Profe could just smiled amusedly when she saw Ea brushed his teeth while wearing Landkarte's pajama. She didn't give any comment too after she found Ea sleeping in the missing boy's bed that night—and the next night, two nights later, and until the night before Landkarte went back to the manor.

**.**

**.**

"Profe?"

"Yes?"

"I thought that loafer will come home today…?"

Profe sighed, but deep inside, she giggled amusedly. "Same with me. But Zehel just called me a while ago, saying that they have to stay a little longer than they planned to."

"…oh."

The blond teen dare not to see the expression under that long, dark-haired bangs that boy has. She just patted his head gently like before, giving him a smile when he excused himself to go to his bedroom to do his holiday's homework. But she knew him better than himself, though—she just guessed that he's lying, since he had finished all of his homework yesterday with Krowell and Kreuz. **/**_He ran to his room and locked himself in to hide the fact that he's crying because of lonely… maybe?_**/**

**.**

Far away from the manor, Zehel mumbled something incoherently in annoyed tone. "For God's sake—why did that woman want me to buy cooking utensils of all sudden?! She can buy it by herself, doesn't she? Lucky her that we haven't arrived at the manor yet."

Landkarte chuckled nervously. He couldn't imagine how big Zehel's anger will be if Profe said it when they've arrived in the manor instead.

**/**_Besides,_**/ **The 9-years old boy thought mentally, **/**_for what did she need the utensils? Nobody's going to have birthday this month, isn't it?_**/**

If only you know what'll you see when you arrived at the manor, Landkarte…

**.**

**.**

"We're back!"

"Welcome home~! Did you bring the stuffs I need?" Profe welcomed them with innocent smile on her face, ignoring the Zehel's furious expression since they had to wander around the city just to find the things she needed. "Here! Take them and do not ever ask me to find them again! It took… what… almost twelve hours to search for them! And I don't want to have a quarrel with those fat housewives again—never! BLARGH!"

The tall teen went to his room immediately after that.

Profe's dark purple eyes blinked in surprise. "Do you mind to translate his blabbering, Landkarte?"

Landkarte scratched his cheek with a nervous chuckle. "I think he just want to ask you not to made him has a quarrel with the housewives we met today, Profe, since he got all the things you want after he won it from that fight."

"Oo~h. That's nice of him. It's the first time he acted like a gentleman for me, you know?"

"…" Landkarte didn't dare to remind her the threat she gave to him via phone this morning, though.

"By the way, don't you feel tired? Go to your room and take a rest. You do have to go to school tomorrow, don't you?"

This time, Landkarte felt like wanted to bang his head against the wall. He forgot that his holiday would be over tomorrow, and he hadn't done his homework yet! "…thank you for reminding me that thing, Profe. Good night."

"Good night, my Dear!"

**.**

Landkarte couldn't believe what he was seeing now.

He rubbed his eyes once, and the scenery didn't change.

Twice, it still hadn't change.

Thrice…

He smiled widely and brightly. His tiredness gone in instant when he realized the view wasn't his hallucination; Ea was really sleeping in his bed, wearing his pajama, and hugging a mini-doll version of him tightly. **/**_How cute~!_**/** he screamed mentally, resisting the urge to hug him immediately so the dark-haired boy wouldn't wake up and went to his room instead in grouchy mood. He walked in carefully, laid himself on the bed without changing his clothes (he felt lazy tonight, anyway) after putting the doll on the table slowly, then put Ea's hand on his shoulder and sneak closer to Ea.

Landkarte loved it very much whenever he's close with Ea, although the dark-haired boy rarely hug him in their daily lives.

"Good night, Ea."

After whispering the words softly, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep with sweet dreams…

…only to be awaked by Ea's surprised scream on the next bright and shiny morning.

**#**

Ea grumbled incoherently when he remembered that thing. He laid himself on that loafer's bed after turned off the lamp, covered himself with the thick blanket which was not his until his eyes and hair was the only visible part of his body, then closed his eyes while hugging the mini-doll version of Landkarte (again) under the blanket with blushes on his cheek.

He could only hope that nobody would awake before him tomorrow now.

"Good night, Landkarte."

**.**

**.**

**The End. **

**.**

_**Omake!**_

**.**

Landkarte, who was just arrived home after his tiring camping activity, blinked his eyes in confusion when he saw a crowd was gathering front of his room. It's not a usual thing to be seen if Zehel, Relikt, and Fest gathered in one place, anyway. Especially if they're covering their mouths with their own hands.

"May I ask what's the problem until you gathered in front of my room?"

Relikt asked him to shut up via gesture, and Landkarte raised his eyebrow in confusion.

But that confusion disappeared instantly when he saw the view inside his room, anyway. And he couldn't stop smiling amusedly after seeing Ea sleeping on his bed while hugging a doll version of his and wearing his clothes, just like the old times when he had to stay in his original family's home.

When Ea woke up in afternoon, he screamed (again) in surprise when he realized he was hugging the real Landkarte instead the doll version of him.

That day, Landkarte ate his lunch with a visible red punch-mark on his left cheek.

**.**

**.**

**Really the end now.**


	11. Story 11: Opposite Day

"_Ea?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You still remember your punishment from 'that day', don't you?"_

'_Ba-dump'. "…Can't I tell you a lie, just for once?"_

_Smirk. "You can never lie in front of me, you know?"_

"_Whatever. Have you decided it, then?"_

"…_kinda. I doubt you can do it, though…"_

"…_?"_

**Oo—O—oO**

**Their Daily Lives**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre: **Friendship – Family

**Rate:** T, for safe.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, and Landkarte's prank. If you've watched SpongeBob Squarepants, you'll know what's going on in this lame story.

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost belongs to Yukino Ichihara and Yuki Amemiya, while SpongeBob Squarepants belongs to its owner as well.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Story 11**

**~Opposite Day~**

**Oo—O—oO**

When Zehel stepped in the kitchen and saw something horrible happened there, he wished that this was only a nightmare. Not a reality like it supposed to be. Because, really—

"Ah! Morning, Zehel~! What do you want for breakfast today~?"

-was **Ea** supposed to be the one who smiled a lot in this world?

The tall and muscular man in the manor rubbed his eyes slowly. Once, twice, thrice, and that horrible scenes still happened right in front of his eyes.

Ea, who was wearing his uniform and Profe's beloved apron, was holding a spatula and frying pan with fried egg on it and **smiled widely and childishly.** Meanwhile, Landkarte—who wore the same uniform like Ea—sat on the chair; eating his breakfast **calmly and expressionlessly** and haven't say even a word since Zehel came.

And Zehel never knew that Ea's voice could be **that** childish.

Five minutes that full of attempt to regain his consciousness later, the first thing that came out from the older man's mouth was: "Did your souls get changed when you sleep, Boys?"

The only response from Landkarte was, "Nonsense. How can that happen in one night?"

Ea chuckled (that seemingly) amusedly. "Of course not, Zehel. Just like what he says; it's impossible to be happened in a night."

Zehel's eyes widened in shock. **/**_Yep—their souls were definitely got changed by someone. That's the only logical explanation here._**/**

The dark-haired man turned around, walked out from the kitchen to find the sanest man in the manor a.k.a Kreuz. Or maybe Fest. Relikt would do too. Anyone, except those two youngest residents whose personalities got changed today.

"KREUZ! FEST! RELIKT! PLEASE WAKE ME UP FROM THIS HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE IMMEDIATELY!"

**.**

**.**

When Krowell opened his eyes, the sun was still shining brightly.

But somehow, his premonition appeared quicker than his own consciousness.

So, instead of going to the bathroom to prepare himself to go to school like usual, he sat still on his bed, trying to remember what happened yesterday or days before yesterday to find logical reason about why did his premonition appeared earlier today. He almost remembered it, but a cute voice of the only children in this mansion disturbed him and made him returned to the reality.

A reality that was spoken out loud from his beloved nephew's mouth and made him went to bathroom immediately.

"Uncle Krowell, it's a quarter to six already. Don't you have to go to school now?"

**That.** And when he remembered that he needed almost twenty minutes* to arrive at school, he felt like he was going to headbang himself at the nearest wall.

But that could wait later.

**.**

**/**"_Moshimoshi._"**/**

"Ah, _moshimoshi_, Kreuz. How're you today?"

**/**"_…well, I'm fine, thank you for asking, _Onii-sama. _Anyway, has Krowell go to school yet_?"**/**

Krom blinked. "Well, I suppose he hasn't. Tiashe says that he still locked himself in the bathroom a while ago. What's wrong, anyway? And—Kreuz, is there something horrible happened at your place? Your voice is trembling."

**/**"_Just tell him to bring some heart medicine, okay? Something horrible will really happen at his school._"**/**

"…Huh?"

**.**

**.**

If Krowell felt curious now, then he hid it well behind that stoic face of his.

First, his oldest brother told him to bring some medicine to repel a heart attack ("Kreuz asked me to do so," was his reason. And Krom said it with innocent face and eyes that reminded him of an abandoned kitten. So that why he brought it with him inside his bag—he could never reject his brothers when they used that kind of trick). And now, right in front of his class, a crowd of female students gathered with happy face and fangirling squeals could be heard from a far. **/**_What had happened in the world today?_**/** he thought mentally, trying to take a look inside with a little difficulty. Lucky him that Eve saw him struggled to go inside the class; she shooed away all of the annoying crowd and pulled him inside with horrified expression on her (in his opinion) rather beautiful face.

"What happened here, Eve?"

"Nightmare, Krowell—it's a nightmare! A very horrible nightmare has happened today!"

The tall, silver-haired teen frowned. "Take a deep breath and relax for a moment, will you? That kind of answer didn't help at easing my curiosity."

She did his instructions in a blink; inhale, exhale. And after she became relaxed, she pointed her hand toward the table he knew the most it's position.

It was Ea and Landkarte's.

And what happened there really made his eyes widened.

Ea was joking with wide, cheerful, and childish smile on his face. He laughed loudly too, different from his usual manner where he only smiled a little or wearing his pocker face all the time. Beside him, Landkarte sat with a stoic—yes, **stoic**. You didn't read it wrong—and **bored** face. He looked like a light-haired version of Ea, with longer side bangs and narrower and brighter eyes.

Now he knew why did Kreuz asked Krom to tell him to bring a heart-attack medicine to school today.

"Can you give me a favor, Eve?"

"Y-yes?"

"Tell the teacher that I'll be absent till those two," Krowell pointed at Landkarte and Ea while saying this, "recovered from their heavy brain injuries. If he or she asked about where I'll go, just answer with '_somewhere normal and lacks of nightmar_e'."

"…If I don't have any remedial today, Krowell, I hope I can join you to escape from this nightmare."

"May God be with you, poor girl."

**.**

**.**

"Landkarte~! Let's go to cafeteria now! I'm sooo~ hungry!" Ea said happily, clapped his hands like a child would do whenever they're asking something from other people. Far behind him, a crowd of fans was screaming hysterically—it's a blessing for them to see their idol smiled a lot like this. Really.

"Not hungry. And can you away those annoying fans of yours, Ea? They're too loud…" Landkarte replied, looking as annoyed as someone could see in their lives.

Ea blinked innocently, then turned around and smiled cutely (in his fans' eyes) with hands clapped in front of his face. "_Gomen ne~_! Can you please keep calm for a while? If you don't, Landkarte will be veeery mad at me! And I don't want him to be like that! Okay~?"

Few of them almost died from lack of blood after they saw that heavenly scenery.

But if one saw from a closer range (like Kurena and Eve, who sat right behind Ea and Landkarte's), they could see a twitch appeared in corners of the dark-haired teen's mouth. And Landkarte was also trying to restrain his laughter silently, when he turned his face away from the crowd. And Eve, along with her silent tablemate Kurena, blinked their eyes in unison when they realized that both of them almost returned to their original selves after Ea said that line.

God, what was actually happening right now in front of them?

**.**

**/**_Only few hours left till 6 PM, Ea—survive this and you'll be freed from your next nightmare! Survivesurvivesurvive__**survive**__—_**/**

He couldn't move even a bit when a familiar hand grabbed his shoulder from behind.

"Do you have a spare time now, Ea?"

**/**-_My God, why did you give this person a very sensitive instinct? Why?_**/** He almost banged his head at the nearest wall he could reach. But he didn't do that; he turned around to face Krowell with smiling face and act like a certain light-haired loafer again. "Yes, Krowell~?"

Krowell almost thought that he needed to eat the medicine he brought with him now.

Almost.

"Can we talk about your… 'strange' behavior alone?"

Deep inside his heart, Ea cursed a certain light-haired loafer who made him acted like this since they woke up today. "Well, of course! Where do you want to talk with me?"

When they arrived at the roof several minutes later and Krowell closed the door silently, he could felt a gloomy aura was spreading fast from the dark-haired teen's back. And when he turned to see his classmate, he found the usual Ea was standing in front of him with a very furious face there. "I suppose you can tell me the reason…?"

Ea's fist clenched. "Next time, whenever that idiot asked me to play poker with him again—or you, or Eve, or even Kurena—remind me NOT to accept his invitation. I don't want to act like a happy-go-lucky guy and childish who has sweet teeth again! Not a slightest chance of snow falling in hell!"

…oh. So that's the main reason here. Krowell understand his feeling so much, realizing that he himself has a brother who got similar personality with Landkarte.

In Raggs Mansion, a certain brown-haired man sneezed.

"And you do know that I hate chocolate, right? And hate to act all sweet in front of that annoying crowd, right? You have to understand my pain here, Krowell! If not, I'm going to jump from here now!"

"…and now you're acting all melancholic like Landkarte."

"…oh. Sorry. This thing really scared me," Ea said, finally able to calm himself. "If only this day could be faster than usual…" He sighed, sitting tiredly in front of Krowell with his hands hugging his left leg. And when he remembered that the Armageddon wouldn't come tomorrow, he buried his face in his palm while sighing deeply. "Tomorrow will be a veeery hellish day…"

Krowell had no choice but to pity this guy silently in his thought.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**The end.**

* My school starts at 6.45AM, while the other school in my country **usually** starts at 7.00 AM (GMT+7, not to mention there are three different time regions in my country). And while the other students in my country usually go to school at 6.30AM or later, I go to school at 6.00AM instead. **(-w-)** Exception for the capital city, where schools there usually start at 6.00AM because of the very long traffic jam (or kinda. I heard it from the news, anyway). Lucky me, I didn't live there. No matter what kind of transportation you use, you'll get caught in that annoying traffic jam. Seriously. No kidding here.


	12. Story 12: Ea's Wishes

**Their Daily Lives**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Friendship – Family

**Rate:** T

**Warning(s):** AU, absurd story, and maybe grammar mistake(s).

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost belongs to Amemiya Yuki and Yukino Ichihara.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Story 12**

**~Ea's Wishes~**

**Oo—O—oO**

_Dear God,_

_I don't think I have to introduce myself first. So, I'll just tell you my wishes now._

_First: please, don't ever let me meet them again; they who've threw me away when I'm still a child a.k.a my own biological family. I don't want to meet those ugly and horrible faces again. I'm afraid they will die sooner when Landkarte, who always cling to me, meet them with anything sharp in his hand. Even a pen or wooden pencil will be a very lethal weapon. No kidding here._

_Second: don't take my present family away from me. I love them so much. Whether it's Gido or Landkarte, please don't take them away. I'm being honest here; my life will be empty and blank if they're gone. It'll be all quite, just like when I'm staying with my real family._

_And then, the third and the last…_

_Will You please, give me some tricks to make him quiet for a while? Because, really—_

"Ea~! Let's play hide-and-seek now!"

_-__**really**__—_

"Do you mind to close that mouth of yours for today, Landkarte?"

"Of course I am! If I'm a quiet-type like you, then I'm not Landkarte!"

Ea sighed exasperatedly, resisting his urge not to mess his well-combed hair because of Landkarte's unstoppable blabbering.

_-he's so damn noisy! I can't do my homework if he won't shut up—and he does it __**EVERYDAY**__! Mind You!_

"Shut up! If I can't finish this last question in the next five minutes, I won't talk to you till the world ends!"

"WHAA—"

…_okay, forgive me for being rude. I can't control myself if he's next to me. _

_And, last but not least, please—I beg You—please grant my wishes. I don't think I'll survive in this cruel yet beautiful world anymore if my wishes, especially the last one, if You don't grant it. _

_Warm regards,_

_~Someone who're trying to finish his piles of homework with annoying loafer who won't stop blabbering next to him._

.

Landkarte, who has stopped on his attempt to force Ea out from his 'nest' (it's his bedroom, actually. But Ea refused to go out from there every holiday, so Landkarte and Gido agreed silently via exchanging glances to call it a 'nest'), suddenly felt himself attracted to a folded paper on top of Ea's pillow. He took it, unfolded the paper, and read the letter carefully—and burst out laughing until Ea turned his attention to see if there's something wrong with Landkarte's head.

And he saw the letter he wrote last night.

His eyes widened in seconds.

"Put it back again, you moron!"

A laughter was the answer, followed with, "Gaah! I need to tell Gido about this—damn, can't stop laughing!" from the laughing light-haired teen on Ea's bed.

"I'll kill you if you don't put it back on its place! I swear!"

"But you're the one who write that you can't live without me, don't yo—AHAHAHAHA! Stop tickling me, Eaaaa!"

"I'll tickle you until you die if you don't put it away, you jerk!"

"I have to tell everyone about—GYAHAHAHAHA!—t-this-!"

An imaginary volcano erupted on Ea's head.

**.**

On that beautiful sunny day, a very loud laughter could be heard from the Manor—followed by cursing shouts and swearing from the same place.

**.**

If Profe didn't stop Ea's attempt to kill Landkarte via tickling, Fest couldn't imagine what would happen to the happy-go-lucky teenager later.

**#**

**The end.**


	13. Story 13: Urban Legends

"Do you believe in ghost story?"

He twitched. "Pardon me?"

The other voice chuckled softly, making the situation became worse than before. But he wouldn't ever admit that he was shivering. "I'm asking you, you know? Do you believe in ghost story, Ea?"

The dark-haired teen tried his best not to show the hints of fear on his face. "Why did you suddenly ask about that?"

"Well… You see, some people say that a summer won't be a summer unless you do the ghost story-telling—"

"—Landkarte—"

"—and we've spent our first two days of summer holiday without doing **anything**—"

"—**Landkarte**—"

"—and because you decided that staying at home is the best, even after Krowell invited us to go to the beach—"

"—would you please turn on the lamp, you loafer? I can't read anything clearly if you turned it off and put the flashlight under **your **chin."

This time, Landkarte turned off the flashlight and walked away from Ea. Ea sighed and closed his book for a while, waiting for Landkarte to turn on the lamp. But even after five minutes has passed, the lamp was still turned off.

"Hey, don't play cheap trick like this, you moron!"

"…uhm, Ea?"

"I told you to turn on the lamp, didn't I?"

"…the electricity went off. I can't turn it on again."

A deep breath, several heavy steps toward the staircase, and a high-pitched cry later, Ea finally able to read his book in peace—leaving a certain light-haired loafer fainted on the staircase after his eyes saw a ghostly appearance in the manor.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Their Daily Lives**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre: **Friendship – Family. And a bit of horror in this one.

**Rate:** T, for safe.

**Warning:** AU, grammar mistake, and 'Landkarte''s can-be-called pranks. Beware of them.

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost belongs to Yukino Ichihara and Yuki Amemiya, while the urban legends belong to their respective regions.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Story 13**

**~Urban Legends~**

**Oo—O—oO**

"Landkarte-_niichan_~!"

The brown-haired child ran happily toward the light-haired teen. They hugged each other cheerfully, ignoring the dark-haired teen's annoyed face because his (not so) peaceful holiday was interrupted with this rather absurd invitation.

Who, on Earth, would like to come to a very distant village only to stay for a few days and—of course—do the ghost-story telling activity?

…it's not like he's afraid to do the last one, anyway. He was just pissed off that he couldn't finished his book in a short time without getting interrupted by someone.

"Eeh? What's wrong with Ea-_niichan_, Landkarte-_nii_?" Tiashe asked innocently. His wide green eyes were staring at the gloomy teenager with curiosity. Landkarte just smirked naughtily, and whispered something to Tiashe that made the little boy chuckled amusedly and Ea's berserk mode activated again: "He's afraid that he'll see a ghost or two here. Such a scaredy cat, isn't he?"

Ea still tried to calm himself.

"Uwaah, so Ea-_nii_ is afraid of ghost?"

**/**_Calm yourself, Ea. He's just a child—an innocent one. Vertrag will kill you too if you dare to lay your fingers on him—_**/**

"You have to see his expression when I dressed up as _Oiwa_ **(1)** yesterday—"

**/**_Oh, shut up, Landkarte. Who won't be surprised if you jump right in front of them and really acted like a poisoned ghost?_**/**

"Really? Then you should dressed up as a _Teke Teke_ **(2)** then—"

**/**_Please, Tiashe. Stop talking with him. Or I'll be killed by your over-protective uncle__**s**__ later._**/**

"Ahaha, good idea. Maybe I'll try to do it tonight—"

And finally, he exploded—"QUIT MENTIONING THOSE GHOSTS, WILL YOU?!"

And the responses he got were just the innocent laughter from both green-eyed male.

**.**

Ea couldn't believe this.

Someone, please told him that this was just his imaginary or so-called-illusion. Because—

"Can we start it now, guys?"

-for God's sake, why did Krowell invite Eve and Kurena too? And everyone in their class knew that the long-haired girl always had the **worst** idea within her brains in summertime. Just like now, when she asked—scratch that, when she **threatened and ordered** everyone who stayed at the Cottage tonight to turn off every single lamp in the house and sat in a circle with candles in front of them. Even Tiashe, who sat happily between Kurena and Krowell and had his own candle as well.

And sitting right next to Landkarte and Eve when you're doing the ghost-story telling activity was the worst thing to do too, since they'd gladly and absolutely doing some pranks on poor Ea (who was shivering right now—not because the atmosphere they had inside the Cottage, but because his back was facing the opened window and the wind was blowing fast outside).

"Of course yes, Eve~"

"I'm ready, Eve-_neechan_!"

"…no problem here."

A nod from Kurena.

And Ea could do nothing but to nod as well.

Eve smiled innocently. "Well, then. Who will tell the story first?"

A hand was raised, and Ea's—and Krowell's—eyes widened when they realized that it was Tiashe who did it. "I'll tell mine first! Can I do it, Eve-_neechan_?"

"Of course you can, my Dear~. What story will you tell us now, hmm?" Eve said sweetly. Her behavior reminded Landkarte and Ea about the existence of Profe, who was gardening in the manor (she really did the gardening-thing at night, just in case you didn't believe it) or probably watching some soap operas alone now.

"It's about 'Square' **(3)**!"

Even though he clearly said 'square', but the one that appeared in Ea's mind was—"Huh? Squidward?"

Landkarte laughed out loud.

Krowell face-palmed. "It's 'square', Ea, not a squid who doesn't wear any pants everyday."

"…oh. Pardon my interruption, please continue it."

Tiashe nodded zealously, and started to tell his story. "Agas-_kun_ told me about this; there were five people who were trapped in the middle of blizzard. One of them died because of the cold, and the others had to bring the dead one to the nearest cemetery. But since they couldn't find any cemetery, let alone a village, in the middle of blizzard, they went to the nearest abandoned house instead."

The teenagers there couldn't believe that this was Tiashe who was speaking; how could a three years old children like him make that kind of face while telling a ghost story?

"There, they laid the dead body in the center of the room. They had to wake up until morning or else they'll die. Someone in the dark told his idea; each of them should stand up in the corner of the room, and they had to run to the next corner and pat the other's shoulder to tell them to start running too until morning arrives. The room was so dark, so they couldn't see the one who speak about this idea. But they agreed on it in the end, since they couldn't think about anything else."

Kurena looked around; she just realized that the shape of the room was a square too. But since there're **six** person instead of **five** in this room, she left it alone and continued to listen to Tiashe's story.

"They do it many times until sunrise and the blizzard ended. And when the sunlight came inside the house, they realized the odd there."

Ea felt his heartbeat almost stopped when he realized what the odd thing Tiashe mentioned there.

"Even though the room was square, they still need **one more people** to fill the first empty corner, didn't they?"

And really—since when did Tiashe could smile creepily like that?

"They glanced at the center of the room, where the dead body was laid and became paler than before—"

Krowell suddenly had an idea to tell Kreuz to give the mentioned bodyguard before a punishment for making Tiashe like this.

"—there were **five** people there, weren't it?"

Even after Tiashe blew up his candle and smiled childishly like he never told anything creepy like that, the others were still shocked by his performance. If the brown-haired boy didn't poke his Uncle, maybe the silver-haired teen wouldn't come back from his wondering-land until morning arrived. "It's your turn, Uncle Krowell," Tiashe said innocently, ignoring the shocked looks from Landkarte and Ea.

Krowell blinked slowly, and started his story—still with the trademark stoic face he had since God knew when.

"Well… This is a story from far away. I read it from internet, so you might know about it too…"

"Just continue it; there're too much stories from the Internet I've heard, Krowell."

Krowell nodded softly, and then continued to tell his. "Once upon a time, in a far country, a great temple with many stupas **(4)** was being built. Centuries passed, and the once large temple almost destroyed by earthquake and nature. Several years ago, the government tried its best to repair the temple. They succeed on it, even though some parts couldn't be restored—just like some stupas whose heads have been lost for centuries. Nowadays, the workers tried to put heads on the stupas without caring whose head it was. And guess what?"

"They got some unlucky incidents?"

"…almost there, Tiashe."

Eve's eyes widened. "They were killed?"

"That's far too much."

"Some stupas appeared in their dreams and haunted them for several days?"

"Headless stupas for more accurate answer, Landkarte." Ea just sighed softly when the light-haired teen cheered. "And with eerie voice, they asked the workers to put off the wrong heads from them. At first, the workers thought it was just a normal nightmare that would gone in days, but they're wrong—it appeared again and again, multiple times until they agreed to do as the stupas asked. That's the end of this story." After a blow from the silver-haired teen, the candle in front of him finally turned off. "Your turn, Landkarte."

Ea's premonition appeared again as a guest star in this story when he saw Landkarte's creepy smirk—a smirk that only appeared when his housemate was planning to do something horrible, just like when he ordered Ea to act like him for a day.

"Well, then. Since it's my turn, I'll try my best to tell you the most creepy story."

That's the evidence of his premonition.

"Similar with Krowell, I found it too at Internet. It has no title, so yeah…"

Tiashe looked at Landkarte zealously, Krowell just stared at him as if he was looking at an alien, Ea still wore his usual poker-face, and the two females in the room was ready to hear the story as well.

"It took place after a great disaster that destroyed every living things, buildings, transportation—everything. There was the last survivor; a human, of course. He was sitting inside a closed room, thinking about what should he do for the rest of his life, until suddenly…"

"'_Until suddenly…_'?" Eve asked nervously, trying to think positively.

Landkarte smirked. "…there's a knock on the door."

**…**

Eve and Tiashe jawsdropped, Kurena blinked in surprise, Krowell sighed softly, while Ea… well, as usual, he was face-palming. He knew Landkarte the best between the others in the room, so it didn't surprise him like the others.

"Just that? '_Fin_' already?" Eve asked again, this time shocked.

"What? Don't you feel the horror? He was the last survivor of the Earth, yet there's a knock on the door—"

Eve felt like wanted to throw this guy away. Drowning him into a lake might be a good idea.

"Well, it seems like I've finished my turn! It's yours now, E-a~" Landkarte said childishly to Ea, who tried his hard not to hit him with the book on his lap. He was about to start when the wind suddenly blew fast and turned all the candles off. A restrained laughter, and Ea knew whose laughter it was. "…see, Landkarte? Even the nature won't let me do the story-telling. Let me go to my bed instead and sleep like a sleeping beauty until the sun rises, will you?"

"But Ea-_niichan_, if you don't finish the story—"

"—let him be himself, Tiashe. Kreuz too will angry at me if I let you awake until midnight."

"Oh dear. Since that was the last match I have, seems like we have to postpone it until tomorrow."

Kurena, without saying anything, just walked toward the window and closed it before she went with Eve to their bedrooms. Soon, Krowell left with Tiashe—leaving Landkarte and Ea behind, who still sitting on their place. Landkarte with amused smile on his face, while Ea wearing his usual poker face.

"So, you didn't get a chance to tell yours."

"Hm-mm."

"And you sure you don't regret it?"

"Positive."

"Would you like to hear another one from me, Ea?"

"Hell no."

"Ouch. That hurts."

"I'm not hearing another one for tonight, Landkarte," he said strictly, standing from his place to walk to his current bedroom. "Good night, then. See you tomorrow."

"See you and good night too, Ea."

It seemed like Ea was forgetting something…

…but what?

**.**

When he arrived at his bedroom and changed into his pajama, he stared blankly at the bed—or more accurately, something (or someone) who was sleeping on top of it peacefully. He had asymmetrical golden blonde hair, now messy because of too much moving when sleeping, and a pair of electric lime eyes hidden beneath his eyelids.

It was Landkarte.

And then, Ea's face paled slowly.

He didn't dare to open the door and checked the living room once more to make sure that he remembered well that someone was still there. He fell to his knees, stared disbelievingly at the bed and tried to think logically. After a minute that full of silence, he stood up again and poked Landkarte's face to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

It was real.

He was not imagining things.

One more poke, and Landkarte grumbled something in his sleep. Another one, and he started to open his eyes then rubbed it slowly. "What is it, Ea~? Why did you wake me up in the middle of the night, huuh? I'm ve~ry sleepy now…"

Ea's face paled further.

"Are you really Landkarte?"

Landkarte frowned. "Of course I am. Who else in this cottage who dares to face your wrath when you find them sleeping on your bed?"

Yep. No mistake—this was Landkarte.

But…

"Since when did you sleep here?" Landkarte blinked when he realized that Ea was shivering. Suddenly, he got a bad feeling—as well as Ea… "Well… since I finished my dinner. I was rather scared to sleep in mine, so I sleep here. Err, why are you shivering like that, Ea?"

The game started a while after the dinner, and Landkarte said that he was sleeping right after he finished his dinner and—

"If you were sleeping here after dinner…" _Ba-dump_._ Ba-dump_. His heart was beating fast, feeling that someone was smiling—or smirking—widely right behind his back. "…then who's the one who sat next to me back then, when we were telling ghost stories?"

**…**

"…tell me that you're just joking, Ea."

"I'm not!"

"But I really was sleeping here until you wake me up, you know?"

"But… But…"

A knock on the door.

They didn't dare to speak a word, nor open the door immediately to check who was that.

Another knock.

Their legs were frozen. Ea grabbed Landkarte's pajama sleeve instead, while his eyes were staring at the door nervously. Landkarte himself was trying his best not to faint or scream.

"W-Who's that?" asked a brave soul named Ea. There was no answer, neither footsteps, nor even a slight sound. The knocks were stopped, and then both of them rushed to open the door—

-only to find nothingness there.

They were stiffened, paled slowly, and three seconds later...

"AAAAAAH!"

...they let out frightened screams together.

**.**

**.**

**The end.**

**A/N: **

**(1)** _Oiwa_: A female ghost from Japan, died because of his husband's poisoning her and returns as a vengeful spirit.

**(2)** _Teke tek_e: ghost of a young woman who fell on a rail way line and was cut in half by the oncoming train. (source: wikipedia)

**(3)** Square: Found it on Internet, and I had nothing to say for this.

**(4)** Great temple with lots of stupas: From my hometown, and I'm not promoting it at all. Lacks of idea, that's it. #slapped

Well… This is the longest chapter, eh? And the first time I put a little bit of horror here and there… #sweatdropped Poor, poor Ea and Landkarte. Hope that they will not get insomnia like me… ( =/\=)U

And, last but not least, mind to give me some comments/critics/reviews?


	14. Story 14: Sleeping Beauty

"Has he waked up yet?"

A depressed shook was the answer he got from the blonde woman. Fest took a deep breath, inhaled and exhaled it before pinching the bridge of his nose again. "And how come does this happen…" he sighed tiredly and then sat next to Relikt who was face-palming because he never expected this kind of tragedy would happen in real world.

'This kind of tragedy', by all mean…

"How can Ea become a sleeping beauty of all sudden, anyway?"

**Oo—O—oO**

**Their Daily Lives**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre: **Family – Friendship

**Rate:** T, for safe~

**Warning:** standard warning for my stories applied here. Just in case if you haven't read the other yet, they are absurdity of the plot, a lot of slash hints, and OOC-ness issues. By the way, this one still has a connection with the 13th story.

**Disclaimer: **07-Ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara. I own nothing but the lame plot. #headbow

**Oo—O—oO**

**Story 14**

**~Sleeping Beauty~**

**Oo—O—oO**

For those who might be confused of what happened at the Manor now, let's have a recount from Profe's point of view.

That morning, after those two youngest residents of the manor returned from Raggs Family Cottage, they collapsed in their own respective bedroom immediately without eating anything nor drinking something. They said nothing too when Profe asked what happened until they decided to return earlier than they said before. The only woman at the manor just shrugged then, thinking tiredness was the reason of it. But after a long slumber until dinner time came and Ea hadn't wake up yet (Landkarte woke up when lunchtime came, and then went somewhere else), she became really panicked.

That's the end of the recount, and now let's get back to the current situation at Ea's bedroom.

**.**

"Come to think of it, where on Earth is that guy?"

"Who? Landkarte?"

Vertrag shook his head in a rather irritated manner, trying at his best not to mess up with his neatly combed hair. "Zehel. I haven't seen him yet since the sun rises this morning."

Fest raised his eyebrows. "Well, he has a lot of jobs outside. Delivering some package, maybe?" he asked Relikt instead, who answered it with a shrug. "Maybe yes, maybe no. I've tried to call his phone, but he didn't answer it. So he might be riding his hawkzille back then—or even now," the blonde man answered.

"Have anyone tried to call dear Frau?" This time, it was Profe who was asking them. She looked like a panicked mother now. "Or even Krowell? Your brother stays with them too yesterday, right, Vertrag?" She turned her attention to Vertrag, who—again—shook his head. "I've tried to call him many times, but they always failed and I remembered that the signal at the Village is bad. I've tried at Landkarte's too, but he left his phone at his bedroom." The other residents blinked. Remembering Landkarte's _nomophobia_*, that was a strange thing to be happened.

"Landkarte? He left his phone behind?"

A nod, followed by, "Yet he didn't leave a single clue about his current place. I wonder where he is now…" muttered softly by Vertrag.

Fest was about to go to find the other youngest residents when the bell suddenly rang and a familiar voice appeared downstairs.

"I'm home~! Does someone miss me~?"

While Relikt and Fest ran hurriedly to Zehel to explain the major problem, Vertrag raised one of his eyebrows when he saw Profe said that she want to go to the kitchen instead.

"Are you going to make him some foods, Profe?"

The longhaired woman smiled innocently, and shook her head softly. "Maybe it'll be better than anything if **I cook him** instead of **cooking something** for that geezer, won't it?"

Realizing that the familiar gloomy aura was spreading fast from Profe's back, Vertrag could do nothing but shivered silently on his place.

**.**

"So, let me recount the problem here," Zehel said with three-stories tower on his head. A welcome gift from Profe, maybe, since the dark-haired man didn't even go home immediately when there was a problem. Or because he turned off his phone all day, until a certain long-haired woman couldn't look out for him.

…before the mentioned woman became more furious than her current state, let's return to the main story.

"Those brats returned home two days earlier than they said before."

Profe nodded.

"And then, after they arrived here, they went immediately to their own bedrooms without having breakfast or doing anything else."

Another nod from the only woman at the manor.

"And after Landkarte woke up to have his lunch and went missing, Ea hadn't woke up from his 'beautiful sleep' yet until now."

Again, another nod from the same person.

"And now, after you hit my head with your beloved frying pan and tried to kill me with your cooking knives, you ask me to solve the problem."

Vertrag face-palmed, while mentally thanking God that he didn't present at the time Profe throwing knives at Zehel. If he did, he might be another victim of that incident since Zehel would **definitely** hide behind his back. "I've tried to call you, Krowell, and Landkarte—but no one answered it. You said that you turned your phone all the day, and the signal at Krowell's place is weak until I couldn't even text him," he explained patiently. Someone had to be the sane person here, after Fest chose to prepare the dinner while Relikt tried to call Ea's other friends.

"And how about that brat?"

"Landkarte? He left his phone in his bedroom."

"…which one?"

Profe frowned. "What do you mean with '_which one_'?"

Zehel shrugged. "Don't you know that he has **two** phones?"

Profe and Vertrag stiffened.

"…he has two?"

"Yep. He said the orange one—the one he bought with his own money—has a problem with its screen. And since that was a touch-screen phone without any keypad there, Ea and Krowell bought him another one as a birthday gift. The flip phone one with silver as main color and purple stripes; haven't you see it yet?"

Even though Vertrag was declared as the most patient person at the manor (unofficially by Ea and Landkarte), this time, he also had an almost-exploded session after listening to Zehel's explanation.

If Zehel didn't go to call Landkarte immediately, only God knew what'll be happened to the missing boy later when he returned to the manor.

**.**

By the time Landkarte returned to the manor, it was almost midnight. He had to avoid Vertrag since Zehel (and Fest too, so that wasn't a lie) said that Vertrag was really furious now.

He knocked on the wall ("Won't knock on the door. Won't do it again for the rest of my life," he told Zehel with paled face. The older man just shrugged it off and let him did what he wanted, keeping the curiosity for himself) before entering Ea's room. "What's wrong with him, Profe?"

The older woman explained in motherly tone. It was mixed with worried one, until Landkarte almost felt a pity for her—that, until he heard the main problem from her own mouth. He just blinked for a while, before laughing nervously and scratching his cheek with his index finger. "Uhm, about that, well…"

"Do you know something about this? The reason, maybe?" Profe asked worriedly. Landkarte opened his mouth to answer it, but nothing came up as a logical answer. "I bet you won't believe it," was what he said, and that was enough to make the question mark inside the older woman grew bigger. Before Profe could ask anything again, Landkarte suddenly poked Ea's cheek while saying, "Hey, wake up, Ea. You have some good sleep already, so wake up and stop making the other worried."

There was no answer. The sleeping boy was still wandering in his dreamland without bothering to open his eyes.

Landkarte sighed. "You've got the sleeping beauty's sleep like you want before, don't you? You sleep at morning, and it's midnight already. So wake up now."

Still, no respond came from the sleeping dark-haired teen.

Landkarte now knew the feeling of someone who had to wake him up every morning but he didn't open his eyes immediately (read: Ea). "Okaaay. I've felt what you feel when you have to wake me up everyday now. So stop being a child and wake up now, Ea~." A poke here and a poke there. Profe and Zehel exchanged their glances, hoping that this would work since they're run out of option now.

"Ea~ Wake up before a bucket of cold water showers you right here right now~"

The condition was still the same: Ea was still sleeping deeply like a sleeping beauty—or male version of it, for more accurately.

A sigh, followed by folding-the-sleeves-till-elbow motion from the light-haired teen when he sat on Ea's bed. "I'll count until three. If you don't wake up, I'll tickle you until you couldn't laugh anymore!" he threatened, but it was also one of those futile attempts of waking Ea up. "…okay, I'm bad at threatening. But really, if you don't open your eyes until three, I'll kiss you—"

"STOP RUINING MY PEACEFUL SLEEP, WILL YOU?!"

Profe and Zehel's eyes was as round as a plate when Ea suddenly burst out shouting at the light-haired teen with clear anger on his face.

"I haven't sleep for a whole night last night, I can't sleep too in our journey back home—different with you who could sleep anywhere you want—, and now you're ruining my sleeping time! Stop it already, you loafer!" he grumbled in annoyance, haven't seen the clock on his table yet neither knowing the fact that he had sleep from seven o'clock at morning until half past eleven at night. And after a while, he covered himself with his thick blanket (again) and returned to his dreamland (again).

Landkarte inhaled a very deep breath, and turned his attention to both older residents of the manor in that rooms with his hands up. Surrendering motion, that's it. "I've tried to wake him up and he became as wild as a lion. Before he kills me unconsciously, may I return to my room and avoid another angry person now? This guy will wake up tomorrow like a newborn baby—believe me."

Profe and Zehel could do nothing but nodded like a dumbfounded people who've just seeing an alien.

After Landkarte strolled out the room innocently and casually, both of them exchanged their glances again and decided not to wake Ea up again.

Well, at least, until he woke up by himself at the next morning.

**.**

**.**

**The end. **

**A/N: **

*** Nomophobia: **no-mobile phone phobia. Just in case if someone doesn't know about this one…

Well, 'sleeping beauty' indeed, eh, Ea? #pokeEa #slap And about Landkarte's phobia, I just made it off. So take it easy, okay? #innocentsmile


	15. Story 15: Those Three Words

Landkarte blinked rapidly. "Pardon me?"

Eve scoffed. "I'm asking you to mention three words that, according to you yourself, suit Ea the best."

"Eeh… Why do you ask it of all sudden?"

"Because I'm curious~!"

He smiled nervously. "Is there any guarantee that he will not kill me?"

Eve made a 'peace' sign with her fingers. "I'm not guarantying it, but I'm sure that your secret is safe with me!"

Somehow, Landkarte felt that this girl was crossing her other index and middle finger behind her back…

"Well, then, if you insist… They are—"

**Oo—O—oO**

**Their Daily Lives**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre: **Family – Friendship

**Rate:** T, for safe~

**Warning:** standard warning for my stories applied here. Just in case if you haven't read the other yet, they are absurdity of the plot, a lot of slash hints, grammar mistakes, and OOC-ness issues.

**Disclaimer: **07-Ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara. I own nothing but the lame plot. #headbow

**Oo—O—oO**

**Story 15**

**~Those Three Words…~**

**Oo—O—oO**

This time, it was Eve's turn to blink in surprise. "Huh? What kind of combination is that?"

"A combination of three words that you're asking me, that is," Landkarte answered simply, easily making an innocent face. "You've got it now. May I continue my journey to classroom? I'm afraid that someone will kill me if I don't deliver his beloved books immediately," he continued, shivering at thought of Ea with his gloomy aura looming while holding a bloody knife. That mental image wouldn't happen, he knew it the best. But just in case if Ea's still in bad mood because of 'that' accident…

"But but but—!"

"See you later, Eve!"

Eve pouted slightly. "But you have to text me the reason later, okaaay?!"

Landkarte just waved his hand as a reply.

**#**

**To:** Treasure Map

**Subject:** Your reason for choosing those words!

_Hey, Landkarte! Tell me about it now! I'm as curious as a cat until I can't sleep~~! **\(XAX)/**_

**.**

**To:** Sissy-Eve

**Subject:** Re: Your reason for choosing those words!

_**(=.=)**__ Calm down, Sis, calm down. _

_I'm still doing my homework now. Don't wanna get detention tomorrow, since Ea definitely won't lend me his after I eat his pancake at dinner. __**(_ _)|||**_

**.**

**To:** Treasure Map

**Subject:** Re: Your reason for choosing those words!

_Poor boy. Don't worry about it, I'll lend you mine tomorrow. #patyou_

_Now, tell me your reason! Or else, I'm still going to annoy you! _

**.**

**.**

Landkarte sighed. So deep and tiredly that he almost banged himself in embarrassment.

He really was going to die when Ea or Zehel checked his mailbox later…

**.**

**.**

**To:** Sissy-Eve

**Subject:** The hell it is…

_Well, let me explain it one by one. _

_First one; bitter. You just need a glance, and you'll know what do I mean with this word. He is so bitter if you don't know him well like me, and that's what I told him the first time I met him. The result? Three stories-tower on my head. So __**don't**__. __**EVER**__. call. him. like. __**THIS**__. Understood? _

_Second one; sour. No need to explain this anymore. Same like the first one, you can tell it by the first glance IF you don't know him well. Just like Krom, he has sharp tongue and stoic face. So, yeah, you probably understand what I mean since you're THAT close with Krowell… Tell me if you've asked him, okay? **(^_^)9** #shot_

**.**

**To: **Treasure Map

**Subject:** Re: The hell it is…

_D'aw. That must be hurt. Don't worry. I love my head well, so I won't ever call him like that bluntly. __**(' ^w^ )v**_

_And—what the heck is that? I'm not that close with him, moron! It's not like what you're thinking!_

**.**

**To:** Sissy-Eve

**Subject:** Re: The hell it is…

_Admit it. Everyone knew it already, since both of you always act like a married couple EVERYDAY. And I know that you're blushing now, Sis. #chuckle_

**.**

**To:** Treasure Map

**Subject:** Re: The hell it is…

_AAAH! NONONONOOO! YOU'RE WROOONG! _

**.**

**To:** Sissy-Lovesick-Eve

**Subject:** Re: The hell it is…

_THAT'S! That's the proof that you're blushing! I bet your temperature is 38 degrees Celsius now! Admit it already~!_

_**P.S:**__ I'm waiting for your homework AND treat tomorrow~ __**XDDD**_

**.**

**To:** Annoying Treasure Map

**Subject:** Re: The hell it is…

_DAMN YOU, LANDKARTEEE!_

**.**

**.**

Outside of Landkarte's bedroom, Relikt could just wonder about what have happened to the light-haired teen today until he could laugh that loud.

**#**

The next day, when Eve saw Landkarte at class, she strangled him immediately with dark red face and screamed hysterically without caring about the strange looks they've got from the other students.

"Damn you, you loafer! I'm not that close with him, you know! AAAH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NOOOOW!"

"GAAAH! SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME FROM THIS MADDENING GIIIRL!"

Really—if Ea and Krowell didn't separate them by force, Landkarte might die in young age because of Eve's strangle.

**.**

"Calmer now?"

She nodded, halfheartedly.

"Can you tell me the reason why you strangled him out of blue?"

"…it's his fault…" she muttered softly, still trying to shoo away the annoying dark red blushes on her cheeks.

Krowell stared at her questioningly. "If you don't explain it to me, how on Earth I can understand your problem?"

Ea sighed tiredly, and poked Landkarte (whose neck was painfully red) silently and whispered, "I got a feeling that this has a connection with your loud laughter last night. Am I right?" But all he got was a nervous chuckle and incoherent murmur from the said light-haired teen. Ea raised his right eyebrow after he got the respond.

"Yesterday, I asked him about three words that suits Ea the most from his point of view…"

The raised eyebrow went down instantly. The owner itself knew what kind of words Landkarte gave, and his poker face returned to its usual place. "Let me guess; sour, bitter, and stoic. They're, aren't they?" he asked, irritated since he knew it was the right answer from Landkarte's expression. Yet, he was rather surprised when Eve's reply was, "You're wrong at the last one."

"…then what was it?"

Eve stared at Landkarte begrudgingly, while Landkarte himself still averting his face from his three best friends. If this was a manga strip, then lots of sweats would be hanging behind Landkarte's back.

"…I'm letting you go now."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

The stoic duo blinked silently. /Was those two just declaring a declaration of peace just now…?/

Krowell, being as ignorant as he was, just shrugged it off and went back to his chair to continue his previous activity; staring outside for a long time while thinking God knew what. On other hand, Ea—who was the main subject of their problem—couldn't let it go like usual. He was as curious as a cat now, and he knew that that curiosity would kill him. Sooner or later, that he didn't know.

**#**

"Hey, Landkarte?"

"Hmm?"

"About Eve this morning…"

"…forget it, will you?"

"I want to, yet I can't—unfortunately."

Landkarte almost messed up his neatly combed hair in frustration. "I won't tell you—even if you give me your pancake at dinner!"

Ea stared silently when his housemate strolled out of the living room in order to find something to eat. He waited patiently until Landkarte disappeared at corridor, and made sure that his footsteps has been far away before reaching for the other teen's phone innocently to check the mailbox.

Only to widening his eyes when he read about the third word.

Oh, and blushed in annoyed manner too.

He flipped the phone again, put it back at its original place, and continue to read his book as if nothing strange has happened before—yet with a faint blushes on his cheeks, and a full-heartedly restrained happy smile on his lips.

**.**

**.**

**To:** Sissy-Lovesick-Eve

**Subject:** Re: The hell it is…

_Fine. Okay. Whatever the word is. I don't want to get any detention tomorrow, so here is your last answer._

_The third word; sweet. Or lovable. Or timid. Or whatever its synonyms are._

_I swear it—he might look bitter and sour outside. But deep inside, he's very sweet. Remember the time when I got an accident when learning how to ride a hawkzille with him and Krowell? That was my second time, actually. The first time I broke my legs literally, he kept staying beside me who couldn't walk outside and played anything with me until I forgot the pain on my legs. He, who usually lent his notes to me only if Profe askedscratch**ordered** him to do so, volunteered himself to copy his to my books. If only you're there, then you might drop your jaw in shock since he was very different from his usual self._

_That is. Don't ask me anything that more absurd than this, please. #puppyeyes_

_See you tomorrow, then. May you sleep in peace like a sleepy kitten. *went to sleep immediately*_

**.**

**.**

**The end.**


	16. Story 16: Questions and Statements

"Do you see Krowell?"

"Eh? He went to the roof with a junior—"

"—girl or boy?"

"…"

"…girls are braver than boy in asking someone out, don't they?"

After hearing Ea's word, Eve ran to the roof immediately. Landkarte shot him an 'I-have-tried-my-best-not-to-say-it', but he just sighed and continued to read his novel as if nothing usual ever happened.

The next day, a rumor about '_A furious Eve announced that Krowell's her boyfriend to a junior at roof_' spread fast like a blazing flame in a jungle.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Their Daily Lives**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Friendship – Family

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** eeh… How should I put it… #cough Maybe some grammar mistakes, texting part, OOC!Krowell, and Eve's confusing trick will do. =w= Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to AngelaStoneWood, who asked for more Eve and Krowell's part. Happy reading, all! XD

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost belongs to Yukino Ichihara and Yuki Amemiya. And the picture I saw at facebook and inspired me to write this chapter isn't mine too.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Story 16**

**~Questions and Statements~**

**Oo—O—oO**

"HA! So I was right after all! You really are dating each other!"

If Ea didn't elbow his stomach, maybe Landkarte wouldn't stop laughing for the next three hours. The dark-haired teen stared at the still stoic-Krowell and blushing madly-Eve with his usual eyes, yet nobody would say that he was not surprised by the news. "So, you're dating. Am I right?"

Both of them nodded.

"And Eve shouted it loud when a junior tried to hug you yesterday."

Another nod.

"Then, may I ask you some questions?"

"Spit it out," both said at the same time, and Landkarte's smile widened when Eve's blushes became redder than before. But he didn't say anything, since he's sure that Ea would definitely shot him a murderous glance if he dared. Never interrupt a curious Ea, because he would make sure that your waist would be in pain for the next weeks.

"Since when did you start dating?"

Eve poked Krowell, a signal for him to answer the question(s). Krowell sighed softly. "Two weeks ago, maybe? Not counting it, anyway."

"Who, in truth, asked first?"

Landkarte almost let another laugher out when Krowell pointed at Eve. Ea stared at him disbelievingly, while the pointed girl just hid her face with her hands.

"…may I know how did she asked you out, Krowell?"

"With the most unique and confusing method, that's for sure—at least, for me."

"Mind to share it?" Landkarte asked suddenly, ignoring Eve's glare from Krowell's left side.

Krowell opened his bag, trying to find something there, and then face-palmed when he remembered that he left it behind at his bedroom's desk this morning. Or yesterday. Or last week. He didn't remember the exact time, anyway. "…I'll send it to you via message. Didn't bring it today."

"Oh? So you usually bring it with you?"

"…"

"Is that the reason why you often smile secretly when you're not doing anything?"

"…"

Eve stared at Krowell with still blushing cheeks, while the Earth-and-Sky soul mate a.k.a Landkarte and Ea stared at him as if he was growing another head. The silence didn't last long, however, since Landkarte suddenly burst out laughing and didn't stop until the bell rang—or when Ea stuffed his mouth with the snack he brought from home this morning, for more accurately.

**#**

**From:** Happy-go-lucky Nephew

**Subject:** How did she do it?

_Firstly, I want to tell you something you may find surprising—it's Ea who asked me to ask you about this urgently. But because the lack of pulse and he doesn't want to go to buy some, he asked me instead. So yeah, please bear with it._

_His request is: 'show me the photo/method now!'._

_With __**'(=w=)/'**__ expression, if I may add. #slapped_

**.**

**From:** Grandpa Uncle

**Subject: Re:** How did she do it?

_…so he really is a kitten after all._

**.**

**From: **Happy-go-lucky Nephew

**Subject: Re:** How did she do it?

_Aaa—I want to laugh here, actually. But he's looking at me like an eagle will do to it's prey, so I can't~ XDD _

_Don't worry. I don't want you to die young. I won't tell this part to him, ever. _

_So, send it to us!_

**.**

**From:** Grandpa Uncle

**Subject: Re:** How did she do it?

_Thank you for your mercy, Your Highness. __**(_ _)"**_

_I'm sending it now. Just look at your e-mail inbox._

**.**

**From: **Kuutsuntsun* Nephew

**Subject:** (-)

_ASDFGHJKL—WHY DON'T YOU TELL US EARLIER, YOU WRINKLY UNCLE?!_

**.**

**From:** Happy-go-lucky Nephew

**Subject:** …

_…Ea looks really angry just now. What did he tell you about?_

**.**

**From:** Grandpa Uncle

**Subject: Re:** …

_Shouting about my position in my family, and add wrinkly in front of it. You've got what I mean, right? Right. And I thought that he doesn't have any pulse left…_

**.**

**From:** Happy-go-lucky Nephew

**Subject:** Re: …

_He just went to the nearest store immediately with his precious and antique bike. And annoyed looks. And incoherent mumbles. Be careful if you see him tomorrow, dear Uncle. __**(OwO)o**_

_Going to read it now. See ya._

**.**

**.**

While trying to ignore Ea's murderous aura with his best, Landkarte opened his mailbox to find the mentioned e-mail before. When he found it later, he clicked it to see the message and—

"The heck? Is this really Eve's way of asking him out?"

If you expect that that was Landkarte's line, then it's a big no. The light-haired teen was staring blankly at the message Krowell sent a while ago, and it was Ea who said the line with frown on his face. Really, no lying here. Because—hell, if someone didn't read it carefully or saw the wrong number, they might see the wrong sentence there! Eve really put a great effort on this cryptic message!

_**[1]**__ Hey, I want to tell you something, so… just go to the number __**15**__._

_**[2]**__ What do you think about it? The mysterious number contains another mystery too._

_**[3]**__ …I'm speechless here. My face feels hot now. __**/(=/=)\**_

_**[4]**__ Er, maybe this isn't the right one either. Check out the __**11 **__one._

_**[5]**__ Oopsie daisie. Wrong one still. Go down to __**8**__._

_**[6]**__ Nothing to do here._

_**[7]**__ Then, as a payment for my heart's hard work every time you look at me, I want you to go out with me! Up __**4**__ levels! __**(XoX)/**_

_**[8]**__ Do you know why one's heartbeat becomes faster than usual if they meet someone they like? Next, please._

_**[9]**__ I don't know the answer, so I'm asking you this. And look at number __**14**__._

_**[11]**__ Down you go, to number __**12**__._

_**[12]**__ Up up up! To the __**5**__ one!_

_**[13]**__ Do you think I'm falling in love with you? Because I think I do. Go to the lucky number._

_**[14]**__ Why, on Earth, my heart always beats faster than usual when you're staring at me or speaking with me? Up __**12**__ levels, there's another question there._

_**[15]**__ Uh, sorry. Wrong number here. Up to number __**4**__, please. _

_**(**__That's what she gave me when the class was empty 2 weeks ago. She ran away before I finished reading, and told me to reply via mail. You have your curiosity satisfied now, Your Highness. __**#bows)**_

**.**

**From:** Kuutsuntsun Nephew

**Subject:** (-)

_Is that really the way she asked you out, Uncle? Because—as far as I know, Eve's not the type of girl who's willing to waste her time to write something like that._

**.**

**From:** Twinkly Wrinkly Uncle

**Subject: Re:** (-)

_Who knows what she hides inside her mind? _

**.**

**From:** Kuutsuntsun Nephew

**Subject: Re:** (-)

…_seems like I have to change her contact name in my phonebook now…_

**.**

**From:** Twinkly Wrinkly Uncle

**Subject:** Re: (-)

_What will it become?_

**.**

**From:** Kuutsuntsun Nephew

**Subject:** Re: (-)

_From Sissy Sister to Sissy Grandma._

**.**

**From: **Twinkly Wrinkly Uncle

**Subject: Re:** (-)

…

_She'll kill you tomorrow._

**.**

**From:** Happy-go-lucky Nephew

**Subject:** LOL

_I laughed hard._

_Really._

_I hope Eve won't kill me if I changed her contact name again. _

**.**

**From:** Grandpa Uncle

**Subject: Re:** LOL

…_and Ea just told me that he's going to change the name too, from Sister to Grandma. What a pair made in manor. __**#slap**_

_WBU?_

**.**

**From:** Happy-go-lucky Nephew

**Subject: Re:** LOL

_Aaah! I knew it! We really a pair of soulmate, eh? __**XDD**_

_Me? Not really different. From Sissy-Lovesick-Eve to Grandma Auntie. __**:p**_

**.**

**.**

"You copied mine," Ea protested. Landkarte grinned happily, ignoring the four-stories tower on top of his head. "Just like what our beloved Uncle told us before; we're a pair made in manor!"

"If you don't want to increase the height of tower on your head, shut up."

"Aah. You're flustered~"

"Am not!"

"You're! No wonder Krowell use '_Kuutsuntsun_' as contact name for you!"

"I'm going to kill you both!"

"DON'T! I don't want to be strangled twice this week!"

Far, far away from the manor where Landkarte was running away from Ea's attempt to strangle him, a certain silver-haired teen was burying his face under his pillow in his bedroom. Tiashe, being as curious as children would be, freaked out and threw away the pillow from his Uncle's face—only to gawked for a moment and shrieked in fear when he saw Krowell's face was being burned by invisible flame. He ran to his parent's bedroom to search for help, unknowing the fact that his Uncle was just blushing madly because remembering the time when he realized that Eve was asking him out.

**/**"_Give me the answer via mail! Tonight, at 7 PM! Don't be late, or I'll choke you with Tiashe's horrible cooking on Sunday!_"**/**

Inhale, exhale. Krowell did it many times until he regained his (not so) stoic face and went downstairs to meet his worried siblings and misunderstood nephew.

He too, actually, should ask Eve for a payment for the extra work of his heart.

A bento for tomorrow might be enough for it.

**.**

**.**

**The end.**

**A/N: **

*** **_Kuutsuntsun_ = portmanteau for 'kuudere' and 'tsuntsun'. Ea looks like an almost-tsuntsun-kuudere in my eyes, by the way. =w= #shot

And, to reply an anonymous review from a guest, I will say that Landkarte most likely will do it no matter what. He is Landkarte, anyway. And he isn't Landkarte if he doesn't make Ea go berserk with his actions. *smile innocently*


	17. Story 17: Midnight Heartbeat

It was past midnight already at the mansion. The moon was shining beautifully outside, yet nobody saw it since they've fallen asleep since several hours ago. But, well, let's make an exception for a certain dark-haired teenager who was watching television alone at the living room with pillow in his arm—he knew that it's past midnight already, yet he couldn't go to the dreamland like usual. Not if that horrible dream kept haunting him since last night.

The hell if he fell asleep at school. He didn't want to see that kind of dream again, even if it changed his eyes to be similar with panda's.

Never. _Ever_ again.

Just when his tears about to fall, he heard a voice that made him startled, since he thought the owner has been asleep for the past three hours.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Their Daily Lives**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Friendship – Family

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** ficlet-chapter, grammar mistake, lots of shonen ai hints.

**Disclaimer:** 07-Ghost belongs to Yukino Ichihara and Yuki Amemiya. And I'm hoping for its sequel, if the series is really going to be ended in October. #pray

**Oo—O—oO**

**Story 17**

**~Midnight Heartbeat~**

**Oo—O—oO**

"Ea? Is that you?"

Ah. It really was Landkarte's.

Ea didn't respond to the call. He just stared silently at the slightly older teen with his almost panda-like amethyst eyes. If someone looked at a closer range, they too would realize that his eyes were slightly red from crying.

But even when Landkarte stood at a far place from Ea's, he realized the last one quickly. He knew something bad has happened if Ea couldn't sleep at a time like this; and he knew it too that the reason was a very troublesome one. "Did you get that dream again? Oh my, you poor thing," he said worriedly while examining Ea's face. Ea didn't say anything, keeping his mouth closed because he himself knew that his voice was hoarse because crying back then. "Wait a moment, okay? I'll get you some tea—warm one. Wouldn't let you drink iced tea at night, no matter what kind of eyes you're going to give me."

Ea nodded silently and watched Landkarte silently. He hugged his pillow like a child after that, while waiting for Landkarte's return.

He didn't know why, but he always felt better if Landkarte's the one who took care of him every time that dream came.

After he waited for several minutes, the teen in his usual pajama (consisted of long sleeved dark orange shirt and knee-length white pants) returned with a glass of warm tea in his hand. That must be delicious, since Landkarte was the one who made it. "Here you go. No need to drink it hurriedly, okay?" he said with a warm, caring smile on his face. Ea nodded silently, still trying to restrain his sniffling sound which wouldn't stop since a while ago.

"Same dream again?"

"Uh-huh."

"Haven't gone yet?"

A silent nod—again.

"For how long?"

"…two hours ago, maybe," Ea said solemnly, eyes still looking at the midnight TV program and ignoring Landkarte's '_what-the-hell'_ expression.

"You do know that we're going to have math exam this morning, right?"

"Yep."

"…shall I ask you that question?"

"Nope."

And then, the silence came again. This time took a longer time than before. Nobody talked until Ea's hoarse voice suddenly appeared; "Lend me your chest."

Landkarte's eyes widened. "…pardon me?"

"Lend me your chest."

The light-haired teen almost fainted because the difficulties he found suddenly for breathing. "W-wh-wha—"

"Lend me your chest so I can sleep tonight, you pervert," Ea corrected immediately, realizing the ambiguous hints of his words. "Can't sleep without listening to the usual _thing_."

Ah. So _that's_ what he meant. "Come here, then. No need to hold yourself; listen to my heartbeat as much as you want," Landkarte said cheerfully, spreading his hands to Ea like someone would do to hug a child. Usually, Ea would hit him or speak with his sharp tongue again. But tonight, when that horrible dream kept haunting him to the point Ea couldn't sleep and got panda eyes…

"G'nite, Landkarte."

"Good night too, Ea."

…he did nothing but to rest his head on Landkarte's left chest, closed his eyes, and went slowly to the dreamland without that scary vision following him from behind. Listening to his housemate's heartbeat every time he got that nightmare was his best trick to go to sleep peacefully again.

That night, he didn't saw anything but the happy memories from his past—and Landkarte appeared on all of them with his wide, bright, and cheerful smile.

**.**

**.**

**The end.**

Review reply for our anonymous reviewer:

Yep; it was Eve who wrote that. And Tiashe was scared when he saw his Uncle's face blushed because he thought that Krowell was being burned by invisible flame of ghost or something like that (Agas usually told him some horror stories as replacement for fairy tales before he went to sleep, anyway). #lamereason

And if you think that this one is too short for your reading material, you can continue to the omake part—but don't blame me if that's far too lame for your own taste! #runaway

**.**

**Omake!**

**.**

"Shall we wake him up?"

"Uh, he didn't sleep until past midnight…"

"But both of you have to go to school now, don't you?"

An imaginary arrow struck Landkarte right on his head. He didn't want to wake the sleeping beautyscratchlion, but if he didn't wake Ea now…

…what a dilemma he had now.

"Ea? Ea? Can you hear me?"

He got no response. The sleeping one still wandering inside his dream without any intention to wake up sooner.

"Ea~? We have to go to school now; you can continue your sleep when the school's over, okay?"

Still no response from the sleeping Ea.

"If you don't wake up now, I'll kiss you then."

Zehel and Profe had anticipated themselves for the annoyed shout from the woken up lion, but much to their surprise, Ea was still hugging his pillow while resting his head on Landkarte's shoulder (almost close with his left-heart, actually).

Profe was about to grab her camera when Zehel pulled her hand instead and forced her to see her favorite part without any camera—_**what a meanie part of him!**_ She saw Landkarte closing the gap between him and the sleeping teenager with almost teary eyes from happiness. She too almost fainted from joyfulness when Landkarte's lip almost touched Ea's and found a problem with her respiratory system until she couldn't breathe properly—

-until Ea's hand suddenly flew to Landkarte's face, hit him right on his nose.

Zehel winced in pain. "_That_ must be hurt."

While Landkarte was mourning about the unlucky fate of his beloved nose in the corner of the room, Ea stood up and walked casually like nothing ever happened before. Ignoring Profe's frustrated grumbling beside the spiky-haired man, of course.

If only Profe saw the faint flush on Ea's cheek before he went to his bedroom, what would she do then, I wonder?

**.**

**.**

**(Really) The End. **


	18. Story 18: Picking You Up

**Their Daily Lives**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre: **Family – Friendship

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** fluffy drabble. Decide on your own opinion, its shonen ai or not. Elementary!Landkarte and Ea. Grammar mistakes. =w=)v

**Disclaimer: **07-Ghost belongs to Yukino Ichihara and Yuki Amemiya. And this chapter is based on Naruto doujinshi 'Aka', which belongs to its owner as well. I own nothing and gained nothing for this fic. #headbow

**Oo—O—oO**

**Story 18**

**~Picking You Up~**

**Oo—O—oO**

That day, the rain was falling heavily.

He looked up at the darkened sky, wondering mentally if he could go back home alone or not. His dark, stoic amethyst eyes stared silently at the gray sky—

-until suddenly a black umbrella blocked his field of view.

When he turned his head to his left, a familiar wide, sunny smile was plastered on the light-haired boy's lip. "You forget to bring your own umbrella again, don't you?" Landkarte asked cheerfully. His beaming face was a total different with Ea's gloomy one; just like a sunny sky with the current sky. Other couldn't help but wondering about the unlikely combination.

Ea was stunned. **/**_Since when did Landkarte's here…?_**/**

Landkarte, with his beaming face, grabbed Ea's hand so the dark-boy would start to move and went back with him to their beloved home—the manor where they lived with the other five residents. "Come on! Profe must be waiting for us now! We shall not make her worries!" said the happy-go-lucky boy childishly, and then ran while grabbing Ea's hand and humming a cheerful tone.

Ea, who was running behind him, blinked his eyes silently before smiling—secretly.

It's only Landkarte who could smile that wide when the rain was falling heavily; just like the sun which would never stop shining up above.

**.**

"Hey, Landkarte?"

"Yes~?"

"I thought you've gone home earlier than me, back then."

"Well, I almost did."

"And…?"

Landkarte grinned sheepishly. "But then, I remembered that you didn't bring your own umbrella today. So I returned to the gate, and luckily I saw you there. So yeah."

Ea tilted his head curiously, but still wearing his usual poker face. "Where've you been before you returned to the gate?"

A nervous grin. "Uh, midway to the manor?"

The usually stoic amethyst eyes now widened in surprise. "And you returned just to pick me up?"

"I can't just leave you behind, you know!"

The dark-haired boy was stunned again. He couldn't believe that this boy—Landkarte, his talkative housemate who usually annoyed him endlessly everyday—returned again after he himself almost arrived at the manor alone. A few seconds later, however, the light-haired elementary school boy shrieked worriedly because the sudden appearance of blush on Ea's cheeks. "D-did you get a fever, Ea?! Oh crap, I should return earlier—just like what I thought before! Aaah, please forgive meee!"

Ea huffed silently. He wasn't blushing because of flu, anyway. It was because another reason—a reason that he never thought would be happened in his life.

No one ever bothered to pick him up at school when he was living with his biological family, at past. But now, ever since he lived together with this guy…

"…hey, Landkarte?"

"Y-yeah, Ea?"

"…-_a-k you_…"

"…huh? What's it?"

"Nothing." Ea turned his face sourly, ignoring Landkarte's protest about '_how low Ea's voice can be_'. He didn't like to repeat his gratitude to other person—not if his cheeks were blushing madly like now and the risk of getting bitten by the light-haired loafer later.

What a tiresome (yet comfortable) life he had now.

**.**

**.**

**The end. **

**A/N: **Somehow, when I'm reading that doujinshi, it was Ea and Landkarte who appeared in my mind instead of Sasuke and Naruto… #slapped Oh, and for the anonymous reviewer-I agree with you! Let's hunt him for that! *took riffles* *hunt Zehel* (Zehel: *Run away*)


End file.
